Sirens Scream Green
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker, cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles
1. Chapter 1

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

I would probably specify this as Gotham City Sirens-esque? Sigh... so it's an inspired Fan Fic, I guess. Honestly I don't want to specify completely cause there's so many Unis to keep track with what goes with what. That's why I just categorized it simply under Batman. X_X. Okay this fan fic is totally well... GURLY! If this was a movie it would fall under the chick-flick category. HEY! I'm not saying this isn't Batman or Batman universe cause it is. It's not a cross over or anything... I'm just writing about my three favorite behtches I'm sorry ladies and adding some drama to their lives cause lets face it we all suckers for the drama. Okay so I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Reunion

Ivy relaxed as she walked in front of the location that Harley and Catwoman had promised to meet at. From the outside the small run-down bungalow looked abandon and quite unsavory. She walked up to the wooden fence with white painting chipping off from time and weather. Ivy pressed her thigh forward opening the small gate blocking her path. The gate creaked for a moment before falling to the ground completely. She sighed as she walked over the broken fence door and continued up the small pathway, which led to a few steps that led to a decent size covered porch. She heard her steps pounding against the wood as she looked near a dirty window by the door which wasn't broken to her surprise. Ivy placed her hands on her trench coat's pocket and pulled out a key that was mailed to her. She slipped the key into the lock and turned. The locked click but the door was still hard to open as the wood had expanded. Ivy pressed hard against the door and finally it opened. She swayed into the dark living room.

"Hello?" Ivy asked out. There was no reply. The house remained quiet as Ivy searched for the light hoping the electric was at least working. She found an old table lamp without a shade on top of old wooden television. She grabbed the black switch and turned. The light bulb turned on softly illuminating the room. Ivy looked around the room once more. The room looked like it belonged to a very poor college student. Ivy scoffed as she shook her head. She walked toward the next room which was a dinging room with a small round table and two chairs. Ivy rolled her eyes as she turned into the kitchen; a fridge, stove, sink and decent counter space. She saw another room which looked like a sun room and door that probably led to the basement. The house was starting to become a bit more decent. Ivy walked back into the living room passed another half closed door, which she figured was a bathroom and made it up the stairs. The room to her front was another bathroom. Ivy turned into the small hall.

"Three bedrooms," she said to herself as she looked around each room briefly. Only one had a bed another just a mattress. Ivy stepped into the master bedroom and smiled. She took off her coat and tossed it on the floor. "This one is mine..." she said with a small grin. There was a sudden creak from behind.

"Hold it right there!" a familiar voice threatened from behind. Ivy raised her arms alarmed as she turned.

"Harley?!" Ivy scolded as her face scrunched up. Harley lowered her dummy gun and smiled.

"Red?" Harley questioned happily.

"Who else?" Ivy replied simply. Harley launched herself forward and grabbed Ivy embracing her with a friendly hug.

"Red! I'm glad ya made it!" Harley said letting go smiling looking up at her. Ivy got a closer look at Harley she was all dressed up in her costume.

"Why Harley what have you been up to?" Ivy asked with a small smile. Harley grinned.

"Oh ya know the usual," Harley said simply. Ivy perked a brow. "So how have you been doin'?" Harley asked as she turned around and exited the room.

"Well... just lurking around," Ivy said simply as well.

"Ah-ha so you like the new place? Me and Selina picked it out a few weeks ago," Harley said as she looked around the other two rooms. Ivy grimaced a bit, her and Selina were already hanging out together _without her_. Harley stepped into the middle one and looked out the window. "Ya know I'm kind of partial to the middle room, it's closet to the bathroom too," she said to Ivy who was following her around quietly.

"Well the big one is mine, let's hope Selina won't have a problem with that," Ivy said crossing her arms. Ivy caught the undertones of jealousy in her own voice as she turned around and exited the room.

"I gotta use the restroom," Harley said as she followed Ivy out and headed toward the bathroom by the stairs. Harley slammed the door a few seconds later Harley made a noise.

"Awe...crap! There's no toilet paper!" Harley cried. "Ivy can ya find me some toilet paper, pa-lease!" Harley cried through the door. Ivy sighed as she made her way downstairs.

"Fine!" Ivy yelled unenthusiastically. Ivy found some paper towels on the kitchen counter and brought some up to Harley. Soon Harley was done and the sound of sink faucets pouring meant she was going to come out soon. Ivy leaned near the door frame.

"So Red ya didn't answer my question earlier, how ya like our new place?" Harley asked loudly through the door. Ivy frowned as she didn't really know what to say.

"Different... I suppose," Ivy said simply. It was the nicest thing she could come up with. "Well it needs some work, a lot of work," Ivy specified.

"Ya I know but it'll give us something to do, ya know?" Harley replied.

"So why a bungalow? Why not a penthouse, a loft, anything decent?" Ivy asked.

"Well Selina and I got to thinkin' we decided to stay away from the typical hideouts and go for something more homely. Something Bats or the pigs will least suspect," Harley added as sounds of water splashing made Ivy realize the reason Harley took so long. Ivy glanced around briefly.

"You sure got that right," Ivy replied back. A shadow crept up toward the front door and a distinctive silhouette could be seen against the moonlight. Catwoman stepped in cautiously looking around. She suddenly snapped her head up and smiled.

"Why Pamela... so nice to see ya, girl!" Catwoman said as she crossed her arms relaxing. Suddenly the door opened and Harley stuck out her pigtail dripping wet face.

"Selina!" Harley yelled out happily. Catwoman smiled as she raised her arms expectantly. Harley dashed down the stairs and ran into Catwoman's arms. Ivy's eyes widen as she stopped leaning against the door and casually made her way down the stairs. Harley was all smiles as she grabbed Selina's hand and looked back up at Ivy. "Yay! We're back together again!" Harley cheered as she pulled Selina closer toward the center of the room. "Come on Red, move ya butt!" Harley demanded as Ivy was taking her sweet time down the stairs. Ivy finally took her last step and Harley grabbed Ivy's hand as well. She placed Ivy's and Selina's hand on top of one another, before placing hers on top of theirs.

"What are you doing, Harley?" Ivy realized.

"C'mon it'll be fun just this once!" Harley begged. Ivy grinned as she looked up at Selina who smirked back and nodded.

"Oh alright" Ivy agreed.

"Okay..." Harley paused to clear out her throat. "Gotham City watch out! Cause you're lovely sirens are back in town to cause some fun and you-know-what to Gotham! WOOO!" she yelled as raised her hand and Ivy and Selina did the same as they started chuckling at Harley's half baked cheer and her demeanor.

"Damn Harl whats got you all riled up?" Selina asked as she lowered her arm. Harley smiled as shrugged playfully.

"Oh you know..." she said simply. Selina crossed her arms raised a brow as she glanced back at Ivy who did the same.

"Well go on spill it!" Selina demanded. Harley cupped her hands together like a love-sick bird and sighed, smiling wide. Selina nodded. "Oh I see now," she said with a smile as she turned to close the front door which had been open the whole time.

"Yeah..." Harley simply replied as she twirled back happily.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who got a little lovin today," Selina unleashed. Both Ivy and Harley's mouth dropped.

"Ya mean?" Harley asked as she sat down on the floor. Selina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No," she said simply as she took off her whip and placed it by the lamp. "I was just acquiring a little bit of extra funds... as you can see we clearly need it," Selina noted.

"You can say that again," Ivy added.

"Yes, well anyways on my way towards a jewelry store, I ran into tall, dark, and Batsome," Selina said with a smile. She leaned against the only chair in the room armrest and started taking off her boots. "He had been givin' the chase by a few petty thieves who try to hit up the same store."

"So I'm taking it we don't have those extra funds," Ivy butted in.

"Shhh!" Harley hushed Ivy who looked back at her irritated as she crossed her arms.

"Nope we don't but afterwards I helped Batman round up those petty thieves, we had ourselves a little _us_ time," she said kicking off the other boot. "He gave me a ride in his Batmobile if you know what you mean," Catwoman hinted.

"Nope explain!" Harley demanded.

"Well that car can really drive it's self," Catwoman hinted once again. Ivy scoffed.

"Oh come off it, did you-" Ivy started.

"No we didn't well I tried anyways but you know how Batman is..." Catwoman replied.

"So what did ya do?" Harley asked confused. Catwman sighed.

"We just kissed... a lot," she said playfully. "The first one was long, passionate, and fiery," Catwoman said her eyes elsewhere. Harley grinned happily.

"Oooh!" Harley cheered happily for Catwoman's moment. Ivy leaned against the wall smirking.

"So Harley... enough with the mystery how was your night?" Selina asked distracting the heat away from her. Harley sighed.

"Ahh, well lately puddin' has been really swell, haven't got smacked in like three weeks!" Harley said happily. "I think it's because I told him I'll be hangin' around you guys for a while, that's why," Harley said.

"And?" Selina pushed. Harley blushed.

"And what else we knocked boots!" Harley squealed as she clapped happily. Selina nodded as she suspected the reason why Harley was more bubbly than usual. Ivy rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She really didn't like the Joker even though she respected him as a fellow colleague of crime. Though the way he pushes Harley around caused Joker to get on her bad side.

"Well I'm glad you getting some because someone has to get some around here, don't you think so Ivy?" Selina said entering the dining room making her way toward the phone.

"Ivy doesn't have a beau, Selina," Harley pointed out the obvious.

"Anyone want some take out? I think I want some pizza," Selina said.

"Nostalgic much?" Ivy asked. Selina grinned as she reached the phone and started dialing.

"I don't know something about this house reminds me of my childhood. Wish I had one," she added, as the phone started ringing. "Quick what you guys want?" Selina asked.

"Slumber party!" Harley yelled as she sat up.

"You know I don't eat meat," Ivy said simply.

"You won't but Barney your carnivorous plant will? Oh hi I'd like two large pizzas, one with sausage, pepperoni, olives, onions, mushrooms, bell peppers-"

"Pineapple!" Harley added.

"Oh... can you make one of the pizzas half Pineapple half anchovies?" Selina asked. "Oh-kay good and the other pizza add all your veggies on it, no meat," Selina said smiling. "Ah-ha, ah-hu, good! Okay our address, 1266 Lincoln Avenue. Yes, thirty minutes? Okay oh can you add some drinks and cups and some napkins? You can good okay, okay bye bye," Selina hung up the phone.

"You really think I can eat a whole pizza by myself?" Ivy asked in shock.

"You got really thick thighs," Selina teased. Ivy's jaw clamped tight as her green skin had hints of crimson.

"Okay... since this our first night here I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Ivy released coolly.

Twenty minutes later, Selina returned from the corner store carrying back a bag full of liquor and daiquiri mix. The door slammed open as she kicked it with her bare foot.

"Are you ladies ready to party?!" Selina announced. Both Harley and Ivy nodded. Harley fist pumped as she jumped.

"Yay you brought the good stuff!" Harley shouted as she ran toward the bag and opened it. Selina held on the the other half.

"I bought a cherry limeade daiquiri for you Harl," Selina said bringing it out to Harley and I bought six Kiwi Limes for you Ivy.." Selina said sincerely. Ivy's eyes widen. "I'm sorry about that comment I made back there," Selina said with a frown. Ivy snapped her head back pushing her red hair back haughtily then smiled.

"It takes a real woman to swallow her pride," Ivy said a she grabbed one of the Kiwi Limes. "Apology accepted," she said opening it up. Harley was already sucking the frozen alcoholic drink as she tipped her head back. Soon the pizza man arrived as there was knock on the door.

"Oooh I'll get it!" Harley said making her way toward the door.

"You're still in costume I'll get it," Ivy said pushing Harley back down.

"You're green," Selina said as she got up as well. Ivy stopped for a second and tried to concentrate on returning her color back to a normal pigment. Selina waited for a second but Ivy grimaced as she turned into a pale shade of greenish white.

"You're right... too hungry to concentrate, you do it," Ivy admitted defeat. Selina opened the door happily as she placed the money between her cleavage. Harley choked on her daiquiri as she muffled her giggling. Ivy smiled broadly amused by Selina's behavior.

"Why thank you, sir," Selina said seductively as she grabbed the bag full of soda, cups, napkins, and other condiments," there was some hesitation as the man slowly handed Selina the pizza boxes.

"Uhhh," the man barely managed to let out.

"Go on now... don't be shy," Selina grinned leaning in practically bending over.

"I-I are you sure?" the man asked. Selina nodded. The guy quickly grabbed the money from Selina's cleavage and gulped. Both Ivy and Harley were laughing loudly now.

"Thanks see ya later," Selina said as slammed the door shut and turned. A few minutes later they were stuffing their faces as they continued to talk about what they've been doing the past few months. All three ladies were having a good time as they drank and laughed with each other.

"Look Ivy you ate six pieces you practically ate a pizza," Harley pointed out. Ivy blushed once again as Harley was right.

"Shut up, Harl," Ivy scolded. Both Selina and Harley leaned back laughing. Ivy rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her daiquiri. Harley and Selina where both drinking Jack and Soda, and were starting to become obviously drunk.

"Ah ha ha ha you actually got you hands on Bat's what?" Harley asked in shock. Selina nodded.

"Yeah, sure did," Selina admitted.

"I can't believe you did that! Let me take it back... did it like that!" Harley shouted out taking another zip of her drink. Ivy sat against the wall feeling a bit left out. "Hey Ivy did ya hear that?" Harley asked Ivy who just nodded with a small smile. Harley's mouth stopped smiling as she noticed Ivy's attitude.

"Oh don't feel bad Red just 'cause you haven't found SOMEBODY! Anybody?! Help!" Harley yelled out playfully pretending to choke herself. Selina started laughing out loud again. Ivy rolled her eyes and grimaced. Harley calmed herself again. "Okay okay well Red think bout it...people are just walking bags of meat and flesh to you wandering around the earth destroying rain forests and stuff," Harley blurted. Selina gasped.

"Harley you sounded smart," she said without thinking. Harley nodded.

"It's been known to happen," Harley said smugly. "My point is Ivy...how you're suppose to even_ like_ much less _love_ another person when you think so lowly of the human race?" Harley continued. Selina quieted down listening to Harley seriously.

"I do not... I mean I don't think that about you guys," Ivy clarified, playing with her daiquiri, feeling quite pressured. Harley and Selina gave Ivy a look of disbelief. "It's true I don't think that about you two... though most of the human race deserves it," Ivy justified.

"Well I don't get it, I mean you practically own the male species and most of the female species as well. You're pheromones is such a great ability," Selina admired taking a bite of cold pizza. Ivy thought it over for a few seconds.

"I suppose you're right," Ivy sighed. "It's just males are idiotic dogs," Ivy said. "So easy to control and manipulate, no challenge, no respect," Ivy said grudgingly.

"Jeez, Ivy maybe you should just give up and go for women then," Harley said as she took a drink. Ivy smiled.

"Hmm maybe... okay well I guess there are a few things guys are useful for," Ivy admitted turning bright red. Selina pointed at Ivy's face and laughed.

"Ahhh I thought so... see Ivy's still human, after all," Selina said without thinking. Harley chuckled.

"Yet... who knows she still might turn plant again any moment now," Harley said rolling on her back. Ivy stood up angrily.

"Plants need love and affection too," Ivy said bitterly as she made her way up the stairs. Both Selina and Harley were quiet and wide-eyed feeling guilty.

"Sorry Red!" Harley shouted.

"Sorry Pam!" Selina shouted almost the same time as Harley. Ivy pushed her hand away as she continued to climb.

"Yeah yeah, apology accepted," Ivy replied halfheartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 2: Petty Beginnings

"The one in the black?" came from the most delicate of sounds, a pitch only Poison Ivy could hear. The white daisy by the window asked in the moonlight.

"Yes that's Selina again, my dearest Ditzy Daisy," Ivy replied. Daisy's had the tendency to be forgetful as they were delicate. Usually daisy's weren't up that late but as Poison Ivy was alone in the drafty bungalow she had the tendency to keep her beloved flowers up late. Flowers loved to talk and gossip. Usually she didn't need them to speak to know their feelings or words. Though tonight she was particularly lonely. She wouldn't usually talk to daisies but this daisy was the only one who was awake. Iris, Lilies, Orchid, and Lotus, were usually the brightest. Roses had good memory but were only so-so. As a bush with many siblings how could they all forget. The sound of a car pulling up made Ivy sit up by her cozy spot by the window. Both Harley and Catwoman exited the vehicle looking ecstatic as they ran up to the front door.

"Damn this door is warped!" Catwoman said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Forget the door will ya! Now we can get a new one with the hit we just did!" Harley said as she kicked the door shut, rushing over and locking it.

"So I'm guessing all went well?" Ivy said as she casually made her way downstairs.

"Better!" Catwoman said as she took out a diamond encrusted necklace. "I guess Batman thought I wasn't stupid enough to try to hit the same place twice," Catwoman said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha but you are!" Harley pointed out. Catwoman smirk turned into a grimace before sticking out her tongue toward Harley.

"It was worth it," Catwoman said as she took off her mask and placed the diamond necklace on her chest. Harley started digging into the bag. "This will fetch a pretty penny on the black market," Selina said as she walked to nearest mirror. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Hey check this baby out!" Harley said as she placed on jeweled ring. It had red and black gemstones.

"I knew you placed that in the bag," Selina commented with a smirk. Harley let out a playful shrug.

"Gonna keep it," Harley said.

"It's fine we got plenty. Why don't you pick something out of the bag to keep Pam. Honestly I think this necklace is a bit much... thinking of going to something a bit more modest," Selina said second guessing her necklace. Pamela crossed her arms as she perked a brow. She peeked into the bag before rolling her eyes.

"No... not interested, though next time I want to go with you guys," Ivy said boldly.

"We agreed someone has to stay home to watch the house," Selina said tossing the necklace bag then pulled something else out.

"Perhaps... or maybe the next one after. I do need some things from a lab certain chemicals from specific wealthy people. I've been working on a new project something that may be useful," Ivy said with a small smile. Selina grabbed a diamond tennis bracelet and placed it on.

"I think this will do," Selina said looking at her wrist.

"Oooh nice," Harley noticed leaning in to get a better look.

"Weren't any of you listening to me?" Ivy asked them her temper rising. Both Selina and Harley looked up at Ivy wide eyed their faces blank.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Selina asked. Ivy frowned as she grabbed the bag from Selina's hand and tossed it to the side spilling some of it's contents.

"Just because we've been here a few days doesn't mean you can treat me with such disrespect!" Ivy said angrily. Selina looked at the tossed bag then frowned along with Harley.

"Shit okay... sorry," Selina replied avoiding her eyes.

"Just because you can do a few petty crimes without me doesn't mean you don't need me," Ivy hissed angrily. "I can make you're lives miserable... I can be a powerful foe...do not test me Selina," Ivy said bitterly.

"Geez Red-" Harley interrupted.

"That goes for you too Harley," Ivy said angrily. Harley's eyes widen hurt for a moment before looking off toward her side as well.

"Look... Pam a girl can't help it when she's distracted with such pretty things. I mean can you help it if this was a bag full of potting soil and daffodils?" Selina protested.

"Uprooted babies?!" Ivy asked. Selina made a face of surprise before clearing her throat.

"Okay let's say they're in their pots still. Look what I'm saying is we get distracted... you with your _babies_... and me with my non living _babies_," Selina said raising her tennis bracelet. Ivy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Next time you go out I need you to bring me botanical enzyme. It's for my new hybrid. I can create them but I can't grow them as fast without that enzyme," Ivy revealed.

"Okay... hormone got it. Got a name of this special enzyme?" Selina asked making her way toward the bag Ivy tossed.

"Synthesis 8" Ivy said simply.

"Never heard of it," Selina replied bending over picking up the jewels that feel out of the bag.

"It's new it's made by a small company funded by Wayne Enterprises. The company designs the enzyme to speed the process of crops grown by farms. It's not fully tested yet and the company is hesitant to release the product due to the unknown affects on humans," Ivy poured out. Selina blinked a few times before glancing at Harley who just shrugged clueless.

"Okay let's start simple name of company" Selina asked as she placed the bag by the recliner.

"Landcaster Inc." Ivy said with a small smirk.

"See was that so hard?" Selina let out sarcastically. Ivy turned casually making her way up toward her room. She would usually have a word or two about Selina's sarcastic tone but she was suddenly in a good mood.

Ivy awoke stretching feeling content. She woke up at 5:30 in the morning tending to her new seedlings that were just starting to grow. She enjoyed watching the Morning Glory's bloom. After she was done tending to her plants Ivy started repairing the fence. She pulled out the old wooden fence. By the time she brought out the new fence a few neighborhood boys became _curious._ In a matter of a few well spoken words and a small dose of pheromones she had three of the local teens working on her fence. Ivy sat on the porch instructing them on what to do.

"You sure you got enough slaves?" Selina asked as she walked out on the porch with her bath robe. Ivy looked up and smiled.

"What do you think, too much?" Ivy asked. Selina raised her brows then shook her head.

"I mean they're just teens after all," Selina said looking at their lanky frames and youthful faces. "Haven't you heard of child labor laws?" Selina replied leaning against the wall.

"They're young full of energy. Full of testosterone," Ivy said with a smile. "I sense a bit of jealousy? Why you need any help around the house?" Ivy asked interested. Selina rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Oh you know it," she said honestly.

"Figures I'll see what I can do," Ivy said as she stood up.

"Well don't over dose them... I guess cheap labor is cheap labor," Selina said making her way back into the house.

"You intend to pay them?" Ivy asked confused.

"Yeah... call it guilt, call it soft, call it whatever you want. Kids need to earn a living too," Selina said continuing her way into the house. A few minutes later Ivy had gathered 5 more teens to come around to the house. Under Selina's instruction she replaced some of the doors, fixed some damaged walls, and a few leaky pipes. Harley had the rest of them painting up the house. Within a few hours it was clear that the teens where spent. Selina handed them sixty dollars each as Ivy instructed them to go home. The seven teens slowly left their premises.

"Bye bye!" Harley waved to them happily.

"We got a lot of work done today girls! I'm proud," Selina said a she crossed her arms and leaned against the porch. Ivy turned a light shade of green as she stepped back inside the house.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Ivy said contently.

Within a matter of days their house was completed. Their house looked more like a sorority when it was done. Each of them had their rooms filled. Harley's with stuff toys and games, Selina with elegant sheets, cat beds, and dark hues. Ivy's which mostly looked like a jungle. The kitchen and bathrooms were everyone's domain. Harley had control of the living room and dining room. Ivy the sun room and the yards. Selina had domain of the basement where she had hid her arsenal of weapons and gadgets.

"I really like our new home, don't you Red?" Harley asked as she plopped herself down on a dining room chair as she held onto a warm cup of cocoa. Ivy just smiled as she continued to water her array of plants she had in the sun room.

"Oh it's not too bad," Ivy replied.

"That's good enough for me," Selina replied as she turned over her sausage with spatula. "So Red I was thinking about hitting up that Chemical place tomorrow night. Anything I should be aware of?" Selina asked. Ivy paused as she thought silently to herself.

"Not that I know of. You are the best aren't you?" Ivy asked as she raised a brow. Selina raised a brow as well.

"You know it," she said confidently.

"Good," Ivy replied simply.

"Oooh I wanna come!" Harley said happily.

"Yeah sure you can be my getaway driver again," Selina suggested.

"Sure thing, Kitty," Harley said taking a sip from her cocoa.

"You're gonna be alright being by yourself again?" Selina asked Ivy. Ivy smiled as she nuzzled into her the vine's leaf.

"Oh I think I can manage, after all I'm never alone," Ivy said as her vine slithered around her hands down toward her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 3: Babies

"Slow down!" Selina warned as Harley speed down a busy street.

"What don't ya wanna get this job done or not?" Harley asked annoyed.

"YES! I don't mind getting hurt on the job not hurt getting there," Selina replied. Harley snapped her head toward her and gave her a wide grin.

"Okay Kitty, you're the boss," Harley said slowing down.

"Thanks Harl," Selina said gratefully.

"Nah don't sweat it," Harley replied. A few minutes later they arrived at the location of the hit. Catwoman pulled out some binoculars and handed them to Harley.

"Security seems to be minimum. Typical security team probably can get in through a vent, snatch a security card turn off some alarms and sneak back out," Catwoman planned out loud.

"Sounds peachy," Harley agreed.

"Good wait here shouldn't be more than a few hours, if you don't hear from me in a couple of hours, bail something went wrong," Catwoman said walking toward the fence. She suddenly ran a few steps and flipped over it easily.

"Always the showoff," Harley admired as Catwoman faded into the shadows. Catwoman easily got past the security guards and made it to the building's roof. There she entered one of the air conditioning shafts. Carefully she made her way toward research floor. She opened the vent and stuck her head out. There was no sign of security though there seemed to be a few researchers working late. Catwoman pulled her head back in the vent and relayed to Harley.

"It's going to be awhile, some employees are working late, it's gonna be an obstacle course. Ivy better remember this," Catwoman replied into her mic.

"Sure thing, Kitty," Harley replied as she slammed on the breaks.

"Are you driving?!" Catwoman whispered loudly.

"Just going to get a snack that's all," Harley replied. "Don't worry Kitty, I'll be fine; you won't even know I was gone," Harley replied. "I'm DRIVIN' HERE!" Harley suddenly yelled. Catwoman turned red with anger. Harley was always a bit unreliable but usually not this unreliable. Catwoman went back to work sneaking out of the vent and down to the floor. She hid quickly as a security guard came to check up at the three workers working overtime.

"Hey Ryan, working hard or hardly working the security guard asked playfully," he was a big round man who reminded her of young Santa Claus.

"Tell me about it," Ryan said before releasing a yawn. "Stupid report... so tired," he said placing his head down on his desk and wrapped himself up with his arms.

"See you in another hour," the security guard replied and left the room. Catwoman rolled her eyes. _This is too easy,_ she thought to herself. All she needed to do was keep hidden look through the computer's filed to see where Synthesis 8 was and steal it. After a few minutes Ted, fell asleep as he snored gently on his desk. Catwoman quietly hacked into the man's computer found the location of the enzyme and electronically unlocked part of the security. Catwoman sneakily made her way towards the location of the enzyme. The main entrance was already unlocked. However the cold room was full of drawers that were individually locked as well. Catwoman let out a small sigh as she rolled her eyes.

" Five Double Cheese burger combos? That'll be $30.75," the girl at the drive through said as she mindlessly stuck her hand out with the bag before turning to look at the driver gasping. The cashier hesitantly reached out for Harley's money, impatiently Harley tossed the cash at her and smiled.

"Thanks toots!" Harley replied as she took the bag and pushed on her gas peddle. Harley drove down Gotham a look of seriousness in her eyes which slowly turned into a expression worry. She silently drove down the other end of Gotham toward an abandon amusement park. Harley pulled up quickly and hit the breaks her worry frown turned into a wide grin. She got out of the car with her bag and made her way back toward the Joker's secret entrance. Harley slammed open the door happily.

"Honey I'm ho-me!" she announced happily. The hideout was dead silent and strangely dark. A light was lit in far end of the room. Harley looked around curiously. "Hey where is everybody?" she asked herself out loud. There was a deep laugh on the other end of the room.

"He he he ha ha ha!" it echoed eerily.

"Puddin?" Harley asked a bit happier.

"Oh Harley? Back so soon?" he asked mockingly. Harley ran up towards Joker's direction happily.

"I miss-" she started.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I was you, isn't that right boys," Joker said happily. Joker was sitting on throne like chair with a dim light above him. He held on to a cane as he sat next to his pet Hyenas.

"Hey babies! I brought home some din din!" Harley said happily bringing out a burger. "Where are the rest of the groupies?" Harley asked looking around.

"Oh I gave them the night off," Joker said humbly.

"Really that's pretty kind of ya Mista J," Harley said tossing him a burger which he caught.

"Oh honey you shouldn't have," he said playfully.

"No prob got plenty more where that came from," Harley replied.

"I mean you shouldn't really..." Joker said again. Harley frowned.

"Whadya mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean taking off abandoning the boys. What kind of mother are _you_?!" he bellowed. Harley's eyes widen.

"Bu-But we discussed this puddin, you said I could!" Harley protested.

"Did I?" he asked as he stood up and leaned on his cane, feigning thinking.

"Yeah you said it was A-Ok!" Harley whined.

"Oh well!" Joker let out dejectedly then he released a sinister grin. "I changed my mind," he said happily. Harley's face scrunched up in worry.

"But Mista J if you never wanted to me to go I would have never gone!" she defended.

"Boys why don't you give Momma a kiss," Joker said simply. Suddenly the hyenas stood up and slowly walked towards Harley, teeth showing, growling, tongues hanging.

"Don't worry babies, Momma's home!" she said releasing her arm in a big hug. She knew this was just one of Joker's jokes. Suddenly the two hyenas ran towards Harley then suddenly jumped at her. "Ahhk!" Harley's eyes widen as she stepped back dodging the attack. "Wha- What's the matter boys don't ya miss me?" Harley asked as she dodged another attack. The hyena's laughed as they tried to go after Harley again. "Eeek!" she let out as she cartwheeled out of the way. She got a closer look at one of them. His fur, his spot pattern it was different, quickly she realized these weren't her babies. They had been replaced. "Wait a second!" Harley let out.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Joker laughed out happily.

"Such a bad mother taking so long to realize,_ "Those aren't my babies_!" he mocked with his hand on his cheeks. "Tsk tsk tsk," Joker said as he opened his double cheeseburger and started to eat it. Harley thought of something and took out a burger and out of the bag. She quickly unwrapped it.

"You like!?" she said holding the burger out. The hyenas focused their attention at the burger. She stuffed the burger back in the back and tossed it across the room. "Fetch!" she yelled and both hyena's ran after the bag. The Joker's face turned sour as he dropped his burger and pulled out a gun.

"Now look what you've made me do!?" he yelled as he pointed the gun at her. Harley's eyes widen as she stared at the barrel.

Catwoman climbed out of the air vent and back onto the roof. She started running towards the edge. She checked around before making her way off the rough and toward where Harley had dropped her off. Catwoman climbed over the fence and looked around. There was no sign of Harley or the car. Catwoman growled as she looked around some more. A car's headlights suddenly appeared and Catwoman fled toward the nearest cover. The car slowly pulled to a stop and Catwoman recognized it as their car. She stood up and made her way toward the passenger door and opened it. She stepped in and slammed the door.

"Where were you!?" Catwoman yelled angrily. Harley stayed quiet for a bit before releasing a wide grin.

"Sorry, let's move," she said speeding away. Catwoman got a better look at Harley. Her blond hair was sticking out, her make up was a mess.

"What happened to you?!" Catwoman asked in shock. Harley shrugged sheepishly.

"Uhh," she let out.

"Are you alright?" Catwoman asked more concerned. Harley shrugged.

"Been better," she said simply. Catwoman took off her mask and stared. Harley couldn't take the silence and sighed. "Okay you got me, I went to see Mista J," Harley said defeated.

"What?! Why?" Selina bellowed.

"Well I missed him and I wanted to check up on the boys," Harley replied.

"You're not talking about-"

"Yes my babies!" Harley wailed. "They're gone! He replaced them with new ones and trained them to attack me!" Harley squealed.

"He did that?" Selina asked feeling a bit sorry but still sounded irritated.

"He replaced my poor babies!" she cried. "Then he tried shooting me... again," Harley continued.

"Did you honestly expect any less from the Joker?" Selina asked crossing her arms.

"Yes! He didn't even bother to add a half-baked joke!" Harley cried out again. "I'm not even good enough for a joke!" she said shaking her head.

"Pull over, I'm driving," Selina said and Harley did what she was told. She knew Harley was distraught and needed to calm down. They switched seats and took off.

"You know this isn't the first time he's tried to kill you or the last," Selina said breaking the silence.

"He's just joking around that's all," Harley said.

"He didn't think you deserved a joke," Selina reminded. Harley sniffed some more.

"You're right I said that! WHY?!" Harley moaned.

"Calm down, calm down! I don't even know why you're crying over this," Selina said irritated.

"Because I don't where my BAHBEEHS went!" Harley howled. Selina rolled her eyes. _At least she isn't crying over the Joker, I think. _She thought as she turned.

"I'm sure they're fine," Selina consoled. "How about this, how about we go find them," Hyena's aren't an easy thing to hide. I'm sure he has them hiding around the hideout. Someplace out of site," Selina replied. Harley's eyes widen.

"You really think so?" Harley asked. Selina smiled with a nod.

"Sure if not we'll make him _pay_, how does that sound?" Selina said growing excited. Harley was quite for a while.

"Yeah," she let out lightly. "Yeah," she repeated strongly. "Yeah!" she yelled out surely. Selina shook her head.

"That-a-girl," Selina said proudly.

"Promise you won't tell Ivy?" Harley asked. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Sure if I can, you know how Ivy is," Selina said. "She doesn't hesitate to force something out, if she see's she need too. Annoyingly," Selina sniped.

"Oh thanks Kitty!" Harley said wrapping her arms around her and giving a big kiss on her cheek. Selina lost control of the wheel for a moment.

"Watch it!" Selina yelled as she gained control of the vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 4: Pollen

Ivy kept silent as she would walk into the room and hear the whispering stop. Selina and Harely would just smile wide eyed before distracting her with small talk. Half of the other times she raised a brow before making her way to another room of the house. Little did they know was that she already knew what the girls were whispering about. Just because _they_ couldn't hear them didn't mean _they_ didn't talk. Her babies that were in every room of the house. All she needed to do was ask. Her Jasmine, her cactus, her ferns would all speak. Ivy knew about Harley's little confrontation with the Joker. Did it upset her? Of course but the fact that they kept it hidden from her upset her more. Though she had more important things to worry about at the moment. She had finish the security of their new hideout.

"Where's Ivy?" Selina asked.

"She's in the basement using the new chemical thingy of yours," Harley replied. Selina sighed.

"Well, I've been staking out Joker's hideouts like you asked. No sign of hyena's anywhere. No food, no water, no well feces, nothing. Wherever he's hiding your hyena's he's hiding them good," Selina said crossing her arms. Harley frowned as she turned and hugged herself.

"They have to be somewhere..." Harley moaned.

"I don't want to think about it but what if...the Joker-" Selina started.

"NO! Mista J would never do such a thing!" Harley defended.

"C'mon Harl this is the Joker we're talking about. He does what he wants and if he wants to hurt you that's the way to do it," Selina brought up. Harley's eyes widen as they became watery.

"I- I don't want to believe it!" Harley cried. Selina frowned feeling sorry for Harley. She walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Look maybe we need to start taking this another route. I think we should try asking some of his lackey's if Joker did anything they would know," Selina said strongly. Harley gasped.

"You're right!" Harley agreed excitedly. Selina smiled.

"So who does Joker's dirty work when you're not around?" Selina asked. Harley pushed her lips to the side as she thought.

"He's got this new guy named Howard, we call him Howie. He's his current number one guy besides yours truly!" Harley said pointing her thumb to her chest.

"Alright do you think this Howie guy will talk?" Selina asked. Harley turned shrugging as she grabbed her favorite hammer.

"Don't know... but who cares," she said as she turned with a wicked grin that reminded Selina of the Joker. Selina grinned though inwardly she was shivering over the resemblance.

Catwoman and Harley made their way back to Joker's amusement park. They staked the place out from afar hiding in the Ferris wheel.

"I hope you're right about this nightly munchies thing," Catwoman said as she passed the binoculars to Harely. Catwoman held up her high powered microphone as she blue toothed to her ear.

"Let me think, if Mista J isn't brooding over a complicated plan to get your Batsy then he usually gets hungry after awhile. After a couple of hours of channel surfing and playing with his toys he sends Howie to get some food in about-"

"Now!" Catwoman said.

"Howdja' know?" Harely asked curiously. Catwoman stood up readily.

"I heard Joker make his request, yelling across the damn room by the sounds of it," Catwoman replied as she started to make her way down the Ferris Wheel.

"Wait for me, Kitty!" Harley yelled. A few minutes later Howie and a partner walked out of the building and made their way toward a car.

"So what's the boss want for tonight?" the shorter meeker guy asked a big burly man with the the golf cap.

"Eh he said he wants pizza, the usual pepperonis, pineapple, red peppers, anchovies, and double cheese," Howie replied as he opened the door to the brown car.

"I don't know how he eats that stuff," the other guy replied.

"He's the Joker he can handle a lot of weird crap," Howie replied as he sat on the car and started the engine.

"Yeah I know but doesn't he get heartburn or somethin' or upset stomach?" the other guy replied.

"Nah never seen him take some pepto yet?" Howie laughed as they started to drive out of the amusement park.

"Hey did ya hear about the Penguin?" the other guy started.

"Yeah got caught taking a crate of weapons from Two Face again," Howie said. "That's all we need another Two Face, Penguin gang war. How long do you think it's gonna last this time?" Howie asked.

"Ehh I give it three months," Jack replied.

"Too bad Two Face didn't have better protection, he's lucky the Bats didn't find it," the guy replied.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked as she popped her head up.

"Ah just laughin' over Two Face's, misery," Howie replied.

"That isn't very nice," Catwoman said sitting up as well.

"Well-HEY!" Howie said panicking.

"Pull over or your buddy here get's it!" Catwoman demanded as Harley held a gun over the other guy's head.

"Damn it all right," Howie replied as he pulled over to the side.

"Good Boy," Catwoman said both her and Harley got out of the car yanking the car doors pulling out the lackeys. Catwoman got her whip and wrapped around Howie's neck as Harley held onto the other guy's collar. "Tell me what did Joker do to Harley's hyenas?" Catwoman asked.

"What hyenas?" Howie replied.

"Don't play stupid," Catwoman replied.

"The hyena's what happened to them?" Catwoman asked again.

"They're gone," Howie replied. Catwoman tightened her whip.

"Where?!" she yelled.

"I- uh- some-place they're... just... gone," Howie choked. Selina banged his head on the car hood.

"What happened to them?!" Catwoman asked again.

"He order us... to get them whacked..." Howie breathed as his eyes watered.

"No! My babies!" Harley cried. "How could you!?" Catwoman unwrapped her whip around his neck as Harley ran toward Howie and started choking him herself.

"Stop I just did what I-" Howie managed to let out.

"They're not dead," the other guy finally spoke up.

"What?" Catwoman asked.

"Joker... he wanted us to do them in... but I mean we couldn't do it," the other guy added.

"Don't say shit, Jack!" Howie let out as Harley let go of his neck and started running toward Jack instead, though Catwoman held her back.

"So what happened to them?" Catwoman asked.

"Where are they?" Harley asked worried.

"They're-well I drove them to the zoo," Jack replied nervously. "I knew how you felt about your hyenas I just thought it wasn't right to do that to Miss Quinn," Jack replied.

"Awe how cute you got an admirer," Catwoman smirked.

"Gotham Zoo!?" Harley asked. Jack nodded. "Let's go Kitty!" Harley said excitedly as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the info boys try not to get into too much trouble," Catwoman said as she got into their driver's seat. They started driving off.

"Did ya hear that they're alive! My boys are alive!" Harley said happily.

"Yeah cause Jack there has a little crush on you," Catwoman said with a smile.

"I can't help it if I'm beautiful," Harley said proudly.

"Yeah right," Catwoman replied.

"Hey where ya goin' the zoo is THAT way!" Harley pointed out.

"Not tonight Harl, we're hit it tomorrow. For now we better get back home before Ivy starts to wonder what we've been up to," Catwoman said.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, you know how Pam can get. I don't want to get on her bad side anytime soon," Catwoman said strongly. Harely pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I guess you're right," Harley agreed.

"I know I'm right," Catwoman reassured.

Catwoman and Harley cautiously walked up to the gate.

"Is that what I think that is?" Catwoman asked.

"Yeah looks like Red's been busy," Harley agreed as they both stared into the yard. Their front yard was full of exotic plants and some were very large in size.

"Yeah this won't cause unnecessary attention," Catwoman said sarcastically as she opened the gate and cautiously walked down the path toward the porch. Harley followed right after.

"Seems alright so far, no snappy vines or moving shrubbery," Harley noted. Selina nodded as she made her way to the door. She carefully stuck in her key and concentrated on hearing the lock, nothing sounded out of place. She carefully twisted the handle and pushed open the door.

"Na ah ah!" Ivy said on the other end. Catwoman stopped immediately.

"Why not?" Catwoman asked.

"Like my new security system?" Poison Ivy asked as she stood up from her seat and walked toward the door.

"We already have a security system," Catwoman said strongly.

"Hmph man made junk," Ivy replied sourly.

"Well?" Catwoman said growing impatient.

"Look to your right," Ivy pointed out. Catwoman did as she was told and Harley looked over Catwoman's shoulder.

"Figures shrubbery," Harley noticed.

"Yes... but this plant is _special_," Ivy revealed silkily.

"Okay how special?" Catwoman asked.

"Well as to now the plant will spray a microscopic pollen that's invisible to the naked eye knocking you or any other intruder out," Ivy said with a smile.

"Damn... well I'm not an intruder," Catwoman said annoyed.

"No you're not," Ivy said as she pushed her hair back.

"You may come in now," Ivy said. Catwoman stepped inside as did Harley before she suddenly let out a wide yawn before falling face forward toward the ground.

"Woops," Ivy said as she stood there wide eyed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that plant," Catwoman said impressed as she stared down at Harley knocked out on the floor. "You sure she's asleep?" Catwoman asked.

"Positive," Ivy said as Harley let out a small snore.

"Well she needs the rest anyways she had a long day," Catwoman said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Ivy said raising a brow. "So where did you ladies go?" Ivy asked crossing her arms. Catwoman crossed her arms as well.

"It's not for me to tell," Catwoman said looking the other way. "It's up to Harley, she'll let you know when she's ready," Catwoman said as she started making her way upstairs. Ivy looked up at Catwoman who tiredly climbed up the stairs. She then looked down at Harley sleeping peacefully on the floor. Ivy made her way to the sofa and grabbed a pillow, she made her way back to Harley snoring loudly. She lifted Harley's head and gently shoved the pillow on her head.

"Sweet dreams Harl," Ivy said as she made her way upstairs as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 5: Declawed

Harley woke up with a stiff neck and a shoulder. When she realized what had happened she thought it over to decide if it was worth getting angry over. The more she thought about it the more she realize it wasn't too big a deal. Harley woke up went the the bathroom, brushed her teeth and started her daily work out routine. After an hour she took a shower and started breakfast. Fried veggies for Ivy and an omelet for Selina and herself. The first one to come to her was Selina. Selina stiffen a yawn as she sat on the table. She knew Ivy was always the first to wake up but she was still watering her plants and wasn't in the kitchen yet.

"Coffee?" Selina asked.

"It's brewing up, just give me a sec," Harley said happily. Selina raised a brow as she noticed Harley's cheerful mood.

"Okay..." she replied. Harley finished Selina's omelet an she put on some salsa. She put a fork on her plate and placed it in front of Selina. "Thanks," Selina said with a soft smile.

"No prob, hot coffee comin' right up," Harley said as she started pouring Selina a cup of coffee. "Cream, sugar?" Harley asked.

"Both, two spoons please," Selina said. Harley nodded as she poured some cream and sugar beforer placing the cup of coffee next Selina's omelet. Harley started on her own omelet as she whistled to herself.

"So why the happy mood? It's not like you got some last night," Selina said.

"No.. I don't know I guess it's cause I'm just happy," Harley said with a shrug. "All I can think is about is good stuff," Harley realize. "I'm just happy that we know where my babies are at and that you guys are here, all like a big happy family," Harley said as she flipped her omelet. Selina perked a brow as she drank her coffee.

"Good Morning Harl... Selina," Ivy said as she walked in to the sun room from the backyard.

"Finished your watering?" Harley asked.

"For now. Nothing like a good morning water," Ivy said as she took off her sun hat.

"Wow you're looking... green," Selina said trying not to laugh.

"Hmm yes, got to let my true colors show sometime," Ivy said. "Besides there's plenty lovely trees and bushes to keep our backyard from prying eyes," Ivy said.

"Backyard?" Selina asked. Ivy nodded as she walked up to the counter.

"Is this for me?" Ivy asked surprised.

"Sure is Red," Harley said happily. Ivy smiled as she sat on the table as well. "It's such a beautiful day I think I'm gonna eat outside in the backyard. I'm sure Ivy's got it all gorgeous with all that green stuff," Harley said putting her omelet on the plate. Selina muffled her laughter with her coffee.

"Well I hope you enjoy it Harl though I must warn you it is a bit chilly," Ivy said as she grabbed her fork.

"Wait what about your knock out plants?" Selina asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them. I've told them not to harm you guys or an pedestrians who walk on the sidewalk like those school kids," Ivy clarified.

"That's more like it," Selina said with a smile taking a bite of her omelet.

"Okay ya guys see ya in a bit," Harley said grabbing her coffee and heading toward the backyard. Selina eyed Harely as she walked outside.

"Man she must of hit her head on the way down last night," Selina said. Ivy raised a brow as she agreed with Selina.

"I agree she is a bit happier than usual," Ivy said placing her fork down.

"She said all she seems to think about is happy thoughts, it's like she just got laid... it's weird," Selina said looking back making sure Harley didn't step in forgetting something.

"Hmmm you're right... hm-" she let out abruptly. "Wait... it might be..." she said slowly as her eyes went blank as she zoned out thinking it over. "Possibly," she said as she started eating again.

"What? Possibly what?" Selina asked as she finished her omelet.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure but it might be a side effect from the pollen," Ivy speculated.

"Okay... so whoever wakes up from you knock out pollen wakes up happy? Actually that's not a bad thing," Selina thought it over. "If they wake up too happy to get pissed over getting knocked then hey good for us," Selina said happily.

"You do have a point, a change won't be necessary then," Ivy said finishing her fried veggies.

Night came, Catwoman and Harley headed toward Gotham Zoo. The zoo was still busy as workers were feeding and washing the animals before heading home. Finally around midnight the lights turned off and Catwoman and Harley headed toward the hyena exhibit. Though to their dismay the exhibit was empty.

"Damn it! Where are my babies!?" Harley complained as she stomped her foot. Catwoman looked around.

"They probably put them away someplace else during the night," Catwoman said as she walked toward a fake mountain. "I have a feeling where they might be too, stay here be my look out," Catwoman said as she headed off toward the side out of sight. Catwoman found a number pad behind a camouflage door. She placed on her goggles and examined the number pad carefully. The make and model popped onto the upper right corner of her lens. Finger prints showed which numbers where always pressed. The brand usually had combinations that started with an_ 8._ The numbers that were faded the most showed there were usually pressed the most. Sweat had affected the paint over time and were the first ones to rub off before hitting the last two numbers. 85604. The combination failed. Two more tries and alarm will be triggered.

85640

"And bingo was his name-o," Catwoman sang. The door opened and Catwoman confidently strutted in. There were many types of animals in their cages. They looked well feed and taken care of as most had toys inside their cages as well. "Now where are those hyenas?" Catwoman asked herself out loud.

"He he funny you asked," a voice came from behind. Catwoman turned surprised to see the Joker standing there with Doctor Aesop behind him.

"You... both of you..." Catwoman said bitterly.

"Why so surprised Kitty-Cat after all, it is something little ol' me would do," Joker said with a wide grin.

"Why? What did they ever do to you other than stay loyal," Catwoman asked.

"Oh loyal to me or to Harley either way, Harley is not going to have them, isn't that right Doc?" Joker asked holding out his hand.

"Yes you are quite right," Doctor Aesop said handing him a control device.

"Now let's see what a cat can do when she's backed inside a cage," Joker said pressing the device. Immediately the sound of cages unlocking an pulling open all at once stroke fear into Catwoman's heart as she jumped up and climbed up a cage.

"Sneaky little minx," Joker said a bit put off.

"Impressive reflexes for a common city cat," Doctor Aesop agreed.

"Oh well, Howie, Jack, Jill... I mean Hank get the hyenas and make sure you do the job right," he said angrily.

"Ughh but boss there's like cheetahs and stuff out loose," Hank replied.

"NOW!" Joker said turning angrily. Joker grabbed a firework from out his pocket as he whistled. He took out a lighter and starting lighting it. Catwoman took a deep breath as she had a bad feeling what he was going to do with the firework.

"Now say AHHHHHHHHHH!" Joker screamed mimicking a girl in a horror movie. He threw the firework at Catwoman. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" he laughed manically.

"Puddin?!" Harley asked herself meekly. Her heart sank knowing what was probably going on. The Joker was here and he was mad. Most likely giving Kitty a hard time. Trying to kill kitty for helping her out. Harley shook her head. "NO!" she said out loud. She wasn't going to let Mr. J harm Kitty. Harley gripped onto her hammer tightly as she started walking toward where Catwoman disappeared. Though half ways there the sounds of animals growling and fighting could be heard. Harley stopped immediately. A rush of felines and other similar animals came rushing out. She could of sworn she saw a Tasmanian Devil walk out as well. "Oh boy," Harley said as Doctor Aesop walked out as well. "Seems like you expanded your horizons a bit, a little exotic don't cha ya think?" Harley asked pulling up her hammer up on her shoulder.

"Oh there's plenty room in my fables for all types of life," Doctor Aesop said.

"Yeah yeah, so where's Kitty?" Harley asked.

"Kitty? Oh you must mean the black minx," Doctor Aesop clarified. "Yes well she's quite busy dancing with the Joker," he said.

"You... get outta of my way!" Harley warned.

"Or what?" Doctor Aesop asked.

"Or your asking for an aching headache," Harley said as she started running at him. "Hope you bought your Depends!" Harley warned. Though suddenly a Lion jumped out in front of him. "Yikes!" Harley yelled jumping back as the Lion stood it's ground it slowly walked towards Harley. "Uhh nice kitty," Harley let out nervously. "Good Kitty!" Harley yelled backing into a tree. Suddenly she was lifted up. "EEEEHP!" Harley squealed as she felt her body being lifted from the ground and placed on a branch. Harley looked around her realizing that she was wrapped around up in vines. She searched excitedly. "Red?!" Harley yelled out. Suddenly Poison Ivy walked up toward the lion and threw out a seed that burst into thick vines.

"It's time to end this childish fable," Ivy said as the Lion fell on it's side and trying to chew out of its thick vines.

"Ah Mother Nature you have come at last," Doctor Aesop greeted.

"Don't bother calling your muses. I've already taken them out they're in the main fountain cooling off," Ivy said with a smirk as she stretched her arms forward again and quickly took out Doctor Aesop as her vines wrapped around him as well. He fell to ground bitterly though he smirked as Ivy neared.

"Doesn't matter my job is done," Doctor Aesop said simply. Harley jumped off the tree and walked up to Ivy.

"Whadaya think that meant?" Harley asked. Ivy grimaced.

"Nothing good, let's go find Catwoman," Ivy said and Harely nodded. They walked inside the hollow mountain the zoo was a mess. Inside they found Catwoman out cold with x's on her goggles. Ivy walked toward her and examined her hands. Her titanium claws had been taken out.

"Touching really, she really was the touchy feel-y type," Joker said from behind. Ivy and Harley turned. Joker was scratched from head down to his shoes.

"Looks like Catwoman did quite a job on you," Ivy said happily.

"Yes well Catwoman was a naughty kitty and you know what happens to naughty kitties they get de-clawed, AHHH Ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed out loud.

"Shame on ya Puddin," Harley scolded weakly. Ivy glanced at Harley who looked nervously to her and to the Joker.

"Harley why so sad? Don't ya care about the scratches Miss Kitty left me? She could of gave me Rabies, Parvo, or Distemper!" Joker said with a fake frown. Harley frowned.

"Where's my boys!?" Harley said strongly. Joker frowned for a second then grinned.

"Oh they're long gone off in doggie heaven by now," Joker said letting out a small chuckle.

"You... you... why!?" Harley yelled her strong demeanor breaking.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Boo hoo!" he mocked pretending to wipe his tears. "Oh Harley don't you know I live to make your life miserable!" he said evilly. Harley shook her head in denial.

"I... I- they did nothing to you! Our boys did nothing to hurt you! Our boys were our babies! Protecting us! Playing with us! You... you-" Harley cried.

"What?! Those are not MY BOYS! They're not my flesh and blood just laughing lackeys just like any other EXPENDABLE!" Joker bellowed.

"Enough it's time to end this!" Ivy said throwing out her vines as well. Joker bought out a small throwing knife and slice the vines before they ever reached him.

"Nice try plant lady but-" Joker said as he suddenly heard a familiar growl. A pack of hyenas slowly stalked behind him. Harley's eyes widen with hope and surprise. Ivy placed her arms slowly down surprised as well. Then suddenly she threw out a few seeds that burst into a gas. Joker's eyes watered up as he started sniffing. His mouth opened as he tried his hardest not to sneeze, though within a few seconds of breathing in he failed. "AHH-CHOO!" he let out and with that the pack of hyenas attacked bringing Joker to the ground.

"PUDDIN!" Harley yelled in horror. Ivy held her back.

"Look what he did to Selina... he deserves some punishment," Ivy said through gritted teeth.

"But..but they're gonna KILL him!" Harley yelled in horror.

"He deserves it for all the pain and stupidity he's caused," Ivy said stiffly.

"Red let me go!" Harley yelled.

"No.. not yet!" Ivy yelled. The Joker yelled as he brought out a gun and shot one of the hyenas one of them fell to the floor dead. Harley gasped in horror as Joker fired other shots but missed. They soon started dragging him out of the small corridor. His clothes shredded just barely conscious the Joker managed to grab on to one of the bars of the cage holding on tight as they continued to try and drag him. He looked up toward Harley.

"Har-" he let out carefully. Harley's eyes widen as she fell to her knees.

"Puddin?" she replied softly.

"Har-" he let out again and Harley gasped her eyes watering up.

"Har-dy har-har!" he let out before letting go being dragged away. Harley's face went blank as she stared in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

AN: LOLZ And you thought that first chapter was full of Estrogen :p

Chapter 6: Shopping

Harley woke up went to the bathroom brushed her teeth did her daily exercise, took a shower and headed downstairs. She looked into the fridge and sighed. She was in melancholy mood today. She grabbed a big bowel and filled with left overs and a raw steak. She took it outside and placed it on the ground. Soon a hyena casually trotted up to the bowel and started eating.

"Hey Moe," Harley greeted as she watched her hyena eat. The past events sadden her deeply. Joker had gotten ripped to shreds and was taken to Gotham General in critical condition. He also shot her other hyena Curly. Curly had risked his life to save her and her friends. Harley wiped a tear away from her cheek. Selina was also hurt but not as bad as the Joker. She had a friend come in and take care of wounds, mostly minor scrapes and burns.

"You're up early," Ivy said as she walked up from behind.

"Yeah..." Harley said. Ivy frowned.

"I know it's been rough on you these past few days," Ivy said motherly. "How about you let me and Selina take care of business for the time being until you start feeling better," Ivy said as she patted Harley's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Harley replied as melancholy as before. Ivy frowned.

"Hey how about you help me water it always cheers me up," Ivy said a bit happily.

"Nah watering doesn't make me happy like it does you," Harley said simply.

"Well I'd really appreciate if you can water those palms over there by the corner. I'll make your fruit salad if you do," Ivy added. Harley grinned.

"I do like your fruit salads," Harley said a bit happier.

"Good there's the hose you go over there while I turn on the water," Ivy demanded as she made her way to the sprout. Harley walked up to the corner aiming her hose. "Alright," Ivy said turning on the water. Harley starting watering as Ivy casually walked up to her. She placed her hand on Harley's shoulder then nodded. Suddenly Harley started to yawn as her hand grew tired before dropping the hose and falling backwards. Ivy tried her best to catch Harley making sure she didn't hit the ground completely. The door opened.

"Damn you are so bad," Selina said with a smirk.

"Good you're awake," Ivy said struggling.

"Yep," Selina said walking toward Ivy and unconscious Harley. Selina was already healing she had a bruised lip a few scratches on her cheek but her color had return to normal.

"A little help here," Ivy let out as she continued to struggle. Selina went toward Harley's feet bending over lifting them up. "You're looking better," Ivy said as they started to carry Harley back in to the house.

"Yeah nothing but bruises...including my ego," Selina said as Ivy slowly walked up the steps. She kicked open the door of the sun room and continued bringing Harley back in.

"Well luckily nothing worst happened," Ivy said with a sigh.

"Yeah... so Harley's still been a downer lately?" Selina asked as they made they way through the kitchen.

"Sadly yes..." Ivy said as the moved a chair out of the way and headed toward the living room. "Slipping," Ivy warned.

"Let's put her on the couch," Selina suggested as they tossed Harley on the couch. "There man she's heavy," Selina said surprised.

"She's all muscle," Ivy agreed.

"So now what?" Selina asked. Ivy shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Oh now I'm in charge?" Ivy said in shock.

"Well since I'm injured and all," Selina said as a matter of fact.

"I see that, well nothing for now, I think for the time being you guys should get your rest. Perhaps take Harley shopping whenever she wakes up, that always seems to cheer her up," Ivy said as she sat in chair.

"Well I'm thinking about revenge..." Selina said angrily.

"Oh really justice wasn't served when the Joker was taken by a pack of domestic hyenas?"

"No and you know it. The Joker takes physical harm like it's a slap on the wrist. We need to do something else. Something far worse," Selina said crossing her arms. Ivy perked a brow.

"Such as?" Ivy responded interested.

"We need to hit him where it hurts and I don't mean down south... maybe Harley-"

"Harley isn't going to help you know how she is. She's not even mad at the fact he tried to _kill_ her, she's not going to help," Ivy restated. Selina huffed as she looked away.

"You're right," she said bitterly.

"I think we need to destroy something symbolic, something meaningful to him, something he takes pride in," Ivy said thinking out loud. Selina tried to concentrate.

"You are talking about the joker right?" Selina asked. Ivy smiled sweetly.

"We all have our weak points, triggers that upset us," Ivy said venomously.

"Okay..." Selina released not sure where to go with that.

"I got an idea, I always wanted to destroy that hideout of his, it's one of his favorites according to Harley," Ivy started.

"You're not talking about the amusement park are you?" Selina asked with a hint of denial and excitement. Ivy nodded.

"That place has a total lack of nature. All that machinery and man made things, ughh," Ivy said in distaste. Selina smirked.

"I agree... so how we're gonna fix that?" Selina asked with a wide smile.

"Just a bit of seeds will do, positioned through out the park," Ivy said as a matter of fact.

"Okay what about Harl I don't think she's gonna like this idea very much," Selina realized.

"Of course not she doesn't need to know," Ivy said crossing her arms. "What I'm worried about is Mr. Goody Two Shoes, coming in ruining it. Growing things take time you know," Ivy said. Selina sighed.

"Yeah but not too much I've noticed," Selina said indicating the yards. "But," she continued. "I guess I can keep the Dark Knight busy while you do your thing," Selina suggested.

"Oh you'll do that?" Ivy started mockingly. "Take one for the team?" she continued. "Oh what am I saying I'm sure you'd enjoy it," Ivy finished with a small laugh. Selina scowled as she took it pursing her lips to the side.

"So nice to let us know you got a sense of humor," Selina replied bitterly.

Soon Harley woke up in a cheery mood. Selina and Ivy took advantage of the moment and decided to have a day shopping as they knew that was Harley's favourite pass time. They went towards the nearest mall and started shopping for clothes. Harley bought herself a few everyday outfits and a collar for her Hyena Moe. Selina bought herself a few evening gowns and work out clothes. Ivy was content on just buying a few simple pieces so she can garden comfortably. This put off Selina and Harley for a while. Until they went shoe shopping and bought a variety of shoes. Soon their bags were getting heavy and their stomachs started to growl.

"Ughh...hey! Wait up!" Harley yelled as she struggled to carry her bags.

"Why do you buy so much stuff Harl?" Selina asked exasperate.

"Nothing new if you ask me," Ivy said with rolling her eyes.

"Red can ya-" Harley started.

"No," Ivy said simply.

"Just one bag?" Harley continued.

"No," Ivy replied again.

"How about we get some grub. I'm starving are you?" Selina asked.

"Yeah I am let's get some Ice Cream!" Harley suggested.

"Let's find the food court I can go for a green tea or a smoothie," Ivy suggested. Selina looked at Harley in shock.

"Ooooh a smoothie she's becoming adventurous with her diet too?" Selina whispered toward Harley teasingly.

"I heard that," Ivy said loudly. Harley tried her hardest to muffle her a giggle. Ivy led the way carrying her small bag. Selina followed carrying three bags and Harley struggled with her nine bags.

"Oh look at that pig tailed princess? Hey aren't ya a little old for that hair style!? Talk about Special ED!" a young woman teased. All three of them noticed a group of young women and men leaning against the rails laughing at Harley who's expression was increasingly turning sour.

"You're just jealous that I's got tha money to buy what I want!" Harley sniped back continuing to struggle with her bags.

"Oh what good does all that money do it still can't save you from yourself, look at you, you can't even dress!" the girl replied back. Harley dropped her bags and started storming forward. Selina held her back as Ivy walked toward the group casually.

"You know what I hate about society these days? The insufferable amount of walking meat sacks. It's sad that plants depend on the carbon monoxide you're yapping mouth provides or I would kill you as you stand... slowly suffocating you," Ivy replied angrily. Selina's eyes widen in shock at Ivy's comment. The girl turned bright shade of red, eyes bulging. "Instead I think I'll just take your boyfriends, you two pick up those bags now," Ivy demanded. As she let out a whiff of her pheromones and their two guys did as they were told walking towards Harley's dropped bags. All of the girls mouth's dropped in shock as the two men walked away.

"Sean!?" the girl called in hurt and surprised.

"Sorry toots the hot lady said so," he replied simply. Ivy started walking toward the food court as the the two guys carried Harley's bags.

"See ya bitches!" Selina waved as she continued walking as well. Harley turned and gave them a crude gesture before waving as well.

Soon they all drove home stopping by an Ice Cream shop as they forgot to buy Harley's ice cream. Project cheer Harley up was a success as she was talking about how Ivy showed those girls at the mall. Though their excitement was short lived as they arrived home and walked up to an out conscious man on their front yard's walkway.

"Who's he?" Harley asked.

"Beats me," Selina replied.

"We're going to find out, let's take our bags inside then take him after," Ivy said simply the girls nodded in agreement and made their way inside their home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 7: Cherry Baby

The sound of skin impacting skin forced the unconscious man to wake up.

"Wake up sunshine," Selina said as she leaned against a wall. The man blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted.

"Huh ouch, where am I?" he asked suddenly. "Am I tied up?" he asked as he struggled.

"No more stupid questions let's get straight to business," Ivy said walking toward him. She let out a dose of pheromones and Selina's least favorite; truth serum.

"Huh...uhhh" he let out as he took a few breaths. "Sure," he released breathlessly.

"Good now tell me why you were here and who do you work for?" Selina asked stepping in.

"Uhhh I don't know," he said simply.

"Answer her," Ivy demanded.

"I was here looking for something," he replied.

"For what?" Selina asked.

"For... for... weapons," he replied though it was evident he was trying to fight off the serum.

"What?!" Selina asked leaning back.

"Explain yourself," Ivy demanded once again.

"Uhh the Penguin he wants to see if ya didn't steal one of his supplies of weapons," he replied trying hard to punish himself.

"Selina I thought you bought those weapons!" Ivy scolded crossing her arms.

"Eh well what's done is done can't blame a cat for taking what's easily available," Selina defended.

"Great now what?" Ivy asked shaking her head frustrated.

"Well that's easy don't let him find out," Selina said rolling her eyes.

"What about this guy?" Ivy asked.

"I know I'll send him flyin'!" Harley said picking up her giant hammer readying it about to swing.

"Wait! Not here," Selina said stopping Harley.

"Don't... don't... kill...me," the guy managed to let out slowly. Selina and Ivy stared at the guy with an ounce of pity.

"Well we can't just let him stay here," Ivy said shaking her head.

"And we can't let him leave here and nark on us," Selina said.

"Well?" Harley asked. Selina pursed her lips then stepped forward.

"Look... look at me!" Selina demanded. "If you wanna live you better leave town. Go anywhere, Metroplis, Paris, I don't care just get out of town or... or this room will be the last thing you'll ever see!" Selina threatened as the guy nodded.

"How do we know he's going to actually listen?" Ivy asked. "What if he just says yes now and talk later?" Ivy added.

"Good point," Selina agreed.

"I got it don't worry," Harley butted in once again as she stepped forward and started dragging the chair toward the exit. Selina gave Ivy a look of confusion as Ivy shrugged back.

"I'm gonna take care of it you'll see!" she said happily as she started drag him the up the basement stairs. A few hours later Harley returned a bit tired but happy as she walked in dragging her hammer with her.

"You actually carried that hammer around?" Selina asked in shock as she got a better look and noticed something red on it.

"What did you do with him?" Ivy asked curiously as she noticed the bit of red as well.

"Ha... I sent him flyin', Duh!" Harley said.

"You killed him?" Selina asked in shock.

"Nah just packed him in a crate and sent him New Guinea," Harley clarified. Both Ivy and Selina blinked a few times before realizing what Harley did.

"Oh," Ivy said simply.

"Ha...ah ha ha!" Selina let out. "Then wait a sec what's all that red on your hammer?" Selina asked confused.

"Oh this?" Harley lifted her hammer and pointed at the spot. "That's just lipstick. I put smileys or Mista J's face on it every once in a while," Harley replied. Ivy rolled her eyes as Selina continued to laugh.

"Hold up, what if the Penguin starts to wonder where his lackey is at? He might send another one soon or get suspicious," Ivy said eyes narrowing. Selina choked on her last laugh as her face went blank. Harley pursed her lips to the side then smiled.

"I got an idea!" Harley said again happily.

"Wow, Harl you're on a roll," Selina said surprised.

"Ya I know, sometimes I even amaze myself," Harley said placing a hand on her chest.

Soon Ivy drove Harley toward Penguin's hideout she kept checking her watch as every so often. Harley wrote silently as she sat in the passenger seat.

"You drive so well Red, so smooth and even pace," Harley said placing her arms behind her head.

"I drive just as everyone else does, normal," Ivy responded.

"Yeah..." Harley replied lightly. "Anyhow I'm really glad you and Kitty are gettin' along," Harley said happily. "Ya guys really make me feel like I'm part of a real family, ya know?" Harley said contently.

"Well do you feel more like a family with us or with the Joker?" Ivy asked cautiously. Harley was quiet for a while as she thought over her answer. "Be honest," Ivy added. Harley sighed.

"I feel like a real family with ya guys and well maybe like a couple with me puddin but not like a real family especially... with Curly gone..." Harley wiped a tear from her eye and sniff.

"There there remember you got a job to do in a bit so no more tears," Ivy said motherly.

"You're right, gotta get my act together," Harley acknowledged. "Well what I said is true, you, me, and Kitty we make a pretty good team," Harley reassured.

"I agree too," Ivy said with a slight hint of happiness, she let out a small cough as she turned. "So you know what you're going to say?" Ivy asked.

"Ehh pretty much been writing this fake letter, here," Harley said. Ivy raised a brow.

"Really let me hear it," Ivy replied.

"Okay it says, _Dear Cherry Baby, Ya know we had some real good times and some bad times. I think ya a real swell dame but like I mentioned I've been in with a real bad crowd. I didn't want to tell ya this but I've been workin with the Penguin, he's a real bird lover. But I can't stand working here any longer. That's why I'm leavin Gotham to Australia to catch some rays with my new sweetheart Sandra. It would never of worked out between us. Sonny,_" Harley finished. Ivy was quiet for a moment the smiled.

"Selina was right you are on a roll, I'm impressed," Ivy replied and Harley smiled. Soon Ivy and Harley drove toward Penguins hideout. Harley popped out of the car happily.

"Here comes Cherry baby!" Harley announced as she slammed the door checked over herself and started strutting toward their hideout. Ivy grew a bit nervous as she saw Harley confidently strut but soon smiled as she knew Harley was more than able to take care of herself.

"Whoa check out the fine piece of ass comin' this way," a guard said as he elbowed his partner.

"Yowzer, hey wait she's comin' right at us... stay cool," the man said clearing his throat.

"Hey I need to speak to ya boss or supervisor or someone!" Harley asked holding up her letter.

"Sorry toots, you just can't waltz in here making demands," one of the guys replied.

"And why not?!" Harley huffed.

"Well..."

"Let me see ya boss I need to talk to him about Sonny boy!" Harley yelled as she put the letter in one of their faces.

"Who?" the guy asked and took the letter. They both looked down and read it.

"She must mean Bill he's been missin'" one of the guys replied.

"WHAT?! He didn't even tell me his real name!?" Harley shouted.

"Toots... I mean Cherry you need to calm down," the guy replied.

"Calm down!? Calm down? Three years! Three years I devoted to that scumbag!" Harley cried.

"Okay okay I get it, well is there anything I can get ya? Some hot cocoa uhm, maybe some cash-"

"Me?!" the other guy offered. His partner elbowed him.

"She's clearly in distress here," the guy replied.

"Look can ya just make sure your boss gets this letter and make sure they make Sonny I mean Bill pay and I MEAN PAY!" Harley said her eyes narrowing. The guy shivered.

"Ya..." he gulped. "Sure, here take this to Louis," the guy said and the guy entered the compound and left.

"Good... well see yah!" Harley said happily turning. Harley started skipping away toward Ivy's car.

"Man... what a crazy ass chick... no wonder Bill left her," he said under his breath as he shook his head.

Ivy smiled as Harley came back in one piece. Harley got in the car smiling.

"All done!" she said happily.

"Good let's go," Ivy said with a smile. "By the way nice performance there, quick thinking too," Ivy complimented.

"Why thanks Red," Harley said happily. Ivy smiled as she drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 8: Distraction

Ivy looked at her watch and started driving in a quicker pace.

"So where's the fire Red?" Harley noticed as she pushed heavily on the breaks making Harley lean forward a bit.

"Oh well just late for an appointment that's all," Ivy replied.

"An appointment?" Harley asked confused. Ivy stayed silent for awhile then sighed frustrated.

"Alright, here's the deal. Selina and I have decided to get even on the Joker," Ivy started as she quickly glanced over at Harley's direction gauging her reaction. Harley just stared back blank faced. "Look what the Joker did to you and Selina was unforgivable, I for one will not tolerate it and certainly not Selina. I know you may not care if the Joker treats you like shit but we do... we still have our _dignity_ and _pride_ and you should too!" Ivy ended haughtily. Harley continued to stare in silence. Then she turned letting out a small frown.

"You're right," she replied softly. Ivy's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" she asked just as softly.

"I said you're right! Okay!" Harley said pouting. "I know Mista J did ya guys wrong, I know that. I know he hurt Kitty pretty bad too," Harley said crossing her arms. "But I just can't let my feelings get in tha way ya know... he hurt me too," Harley said defeated. "He hurt our babies... that... that jerk!" Harley forced out.

"Bravo!" Ivy exclaimed. "I almost believed that load of crap," Ivy continued bitterly. Harley now had a look of shock.

"But it's true that's how I feel!" Harley replied. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"That's how you feel _now_ but when the Joker gets out you'll be crawling back to him begging for forgiveness," Ivy replied. Harley turned facing away too ashamed for she knew Ivy was right.

"I know..." Harley said sheepishly. Ivy sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry... it's just upsets me how he treats you," Ivy replied. "Look, Selina and I are going to take revenge and we're doing it in twenty minutes so are you gonna help us or get in the way?" Ivy asked seriously. Harley frowned as she looked down thinking over what Ivy said.

"What are you guys planning on doin'?" Harley asked.

"We're making a garden at the Joker's favourite hideout," Ivy replied. An image of pretty, average size flowers popped into Harley's head.

"Oooh that sounds fun," Harley replied.

"A _big_ garden," Ivy clarified figuring Harley got confused with her last statement.

"Oh," Harley let out.

"Yes, it's going to piss off the Joker or we hope it well, he's leaving Gotham General back to Arkham tonight," Ivy responded.

"Well then you're gonna need some lights," Harley suggested. "Maybe turn on the amusement park enough to light up the night sky," Harely added. Ivy turned her head at Harley in disbelief. Harley's weary expression turned to a devious smile of excitement.

"I like the sound of that idea," Ivy replied as she continued to drive.

They reached the amusement park and opened the door. Harley opened the gate as they both walked in.

"Hey shouldn't Kitty be here for this?" Harley asked.

"No Kitty already... I mean Catwoman has another job to do," Ivy replied.

"Oh really like what?" Harley asked curiously.

"To keep Batman preoccupied," Ivy said with a small smile.

"Oh ho ho!" Harley let out with a chuckle.

"So where is that power source?" Ivy asked.

"The generator's over here," Harley replied and headed toward the side of the building. Harley started up the generator as Ivy started gathering her concentration. Soon Ivy closed her eyes as she spread out her arms low.

"Wake up my children!" Ivy replied and with that tiny vines started to slowly grow from her body. "Feel the night air, see the light of the moon, taste the bitter-sweet salt of the ocean," she replied and the sounds of wood and metal started to creek. Harley placed a hand over her mouth trying hard not to giggle and break Ivy's concentration. The corner of Ivy's mouth flinched but she continued chanting lower once again. Soon thick vines appeared in every nook and cranny between the board walk and the park rides. "Grow my children! Grow your mother commands you!" Ivy chanted as the vines grew thicker and thicker.

"Hey what's goin' on around here!" a guy said coming out from Joker's hideout.

"Nothing much just makin a garden," Harley replied.

"Harley?" Jack replied. "Wha- what are you doing here?" he asked. Harley blew him a kiss and smiled.

"You better run Jacky boy or you'll end up plant food for Red's babies," Harley warned. Jack nodded as he started to take off. The others did the same as well. Soon the plants intertwined with the amusement park growing higher in the night sky.

"Harley are you ready?" Ivy asked as she began to sweat. Harley nodded.

"Ready when you are," Harley replied happily. Ivy lifted her arms high in the air and as some of her vines lifted her in the air as well.

"Wow," Harley gasped in awe.

"Now!" Ivy responded and Harley flipped the switches lighting up the amusement park. Music and lights came from all direction but Ivy's plants were everywhere growing thicker and higher. Soon the growing stopped and Ivy slowly laid intertwined with one of her thick vines dropping her down gently. Harley ran toward her and lifted one of her arms around her shoulder.

"Wow you don't look so good, Red," Harley said worried.

"It's done let's go, quick" Ivy let out quickly.

Batman and Robin rode in the Batmobile patrolling Gotham City, listening to the Police radio waves.

"The alarm has been signalled in Gotham Museum of History on Main, all near by units please respond, over," a female cop announced.

"Finally some action tonight," Robin replied excitedly. Batman smiled in response as he turned immediately heading toward the direction of the museum, zooming down the street. Within minutes they had arrived. Both Batman and Robin broke through the main entrance. They headed toward the most valuable exhibit, Marie Antoinette Crown Jewels but to their surprise they were still there. "Wait a sec, that isn't right," Robin replied.

"No it's not," Batman agreed. "Go search the other exhibits I'm going to check outside to see if the thief is still near by," Batman replied.

"Got it," Robin said as he took off toward the next valuable exhibit. Batman made it to the rooftop of the museum and was going to make his way higher toward the staple until he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette. He casually made his way toward Catwoman who examined her claws as if they were nails.

"You know for someone who's suppose to be playing hard to get... you're so easily predictable. Just trigger off an alarm and here you are," Catwoman replied with a smirk.

"What have you stolen?" Batman asked seriously.

"Ouch, sweetheart why does it always have to be about stealing? Can't a cat catch a break?" Catwoman replied as she strutted toward him and placed her hand on his chest. "Mmmm," she let out as she inhaled and sighed. "Man I do miss playing with you, too bad you got Boy Wonder with you tonight," Catwoman said as she slowly crept toward his face. Though Batman grabbed her wrist roughly and held her hand away from his jaw.

"If you didn't take anything then what do you want?" Batman asked.

"You know I couldn't help but remember that kiss we had in your Batmobile. How steamy, your lips were," Catwoman replied as she stepped forward and placed her other hand on his chest. "How powerful your grip, so forceful," she continued as her hand crept from his chest lower. "The look in your eyes so dark, so...mysterious and who can forget the way you handled that stick shift," Catwoman replied with a smirk.

"You're wasting my time Catwoman," Batman replied forcefully.

"Tch, can't I just have one small kiss? Just one to keep me satisfied for the night?" Catwoman begged.

"Let's end this," Batman replied about to turn when Catwoman saw the lights of the Amusement Park turn on and Ivy's plants still growing. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulder forced him to turn and kissed him forcefully, which he responded to. Catwoman opened her eyes and stared at the Amusement park watching Ivy's plants take control. Catwoman couldn't help but smile with her eyes before closing them and pulling away from her kiss.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Thanks for the kiss handsome," Selina replied as she took a few steps back. Batman turned around taking a few steps forward before noticing the the Amusement Park at the distance. Batman eye's widen for a few seconds as he turned to question Catwoman but it was too late she was gone. Batman turned once again his eyes narrowing knowing Catwoman had something to do with this, realizing that he had fallen for Catwoman's trap.

Catwoman returned home to hear the sound of water from the upstairs bathroom. She closed the door and casually made her way upstairs as she took off her mask. She opened the door wider and leaned against the frame.

"Damn Pam you look like shit," Selina noted.

"Red's just all pooped out that's all," Harley defended as she grabbed a cup of water from the tub and poured it on Ivy's head soaking her flaming locks. Ivy just closed her eyes silently.

"Well it took a lot or work and surprisingly a lot of beggin' to distract Batman, kind of sad really, another ouch on my ego," Catwoman said analysing the moment.

"Awe don't worry you know Bats is always all work and no play," Harley said with a smile.

"You did good," Ivy replied weakly.

"Man you are pooped out... can't blame you did a nice job with Joker's Amusement park, probably saw it all the way to Arkham, probably be on the news soon too," Selina realized. Ivy smiled. "Man if only I could of saw the look on his face," Selina said as she stared at her claws, wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 9: Cat and Bat

Ivy, Selina, and Harley took the next few days minding their own business. Ivy took the time to recuperate as she sunbathed in the garden. Harley would occasionally go grocery shopping and spend her time playing video games or checking up on Ivy. Selina on the other hand was caught up with her thoughts. Selina filled her duffel bag with her clothes and costume and headed out.

"Hey where you off too?" Harley asked as she noticed Selina heading toward the door.

"Oh gonna pay some bills then do a little working out maybe go for a swim at the gym," Selina said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay, don't stay out too late I'm baking cookies!" Harley said with a happy smile.

"As long as they don't look like the Joker or have raisins I'm cool," Selina said and headed out the door. Selina paid the bills as she promised and decided to stake out the Penguin's hideout. Catwoman made her way to a nearby rooftop in angle where she can see the Penguin through a window as he sat eating his dinner he ate silently for the most part. Only asking simple miniscule type questions. Selina sighed as she became increasingly bored. Thoughts popped into her head about the night she was _suppose_ to seduce Batman. It didn't turn out as she planed. First off she thought it was going to go smoother, quicker, easier. Instead he was stone cold as ever, was he finally bored of her? Catwoman closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. Secondly she thought she was going to get further this time. Instead it seemed she took a step back. Catwoman sighed disappointed at the memory. Perhaps she really was the weak one between the both. There was a knock on Penguins door, that caught Catwoman's attention.

"Come in," Penguin said simply.

"Sorry to interrupt Penguin, sir but Mark just came back from Two Face's and they said they had nothing to do with the stolen weapons," the guy said nervously.

"Nonsense, they always have been stealing my weapons and always will, why would they stop now?" Penguin said as he cut his turkey.

"But that's what Mark said. Two Face was very persuasive, sir," the guy added becoming fearful.

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Penguin said stiffly. Catwoman stood up taking off her goggles and smiled.

"Idiots," she said under her breath happily and turned around stopping suddenly.

"Catwoman," Batman said simply. Catwoman took a step back looking up with a smile.

"Well if it isn't tall, dark, and handsome, so what brings you here?" Catwoman asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I could be asking you the same question," Batman replied. Catwoman looked put off as she looked toward the side.

"Oh you know little ole' me just being the curious cat I am," Catwoman replied.

"Too curious, why are you so interested in the Penguin's business?" Batman asked.

"And I'm here just talking to a hallucination, right?" Catwoman asked simply. Batman was silent then he smirked.

"This is my job," Batman replied simply. Catwoman raised her eyebrows as she closed her eyes then opened them.

"Well then by all means don't let me get in the way," Catwoman said as she stepped aside and presented him with an open path.

"Catwoman," Batman said strongly all of a sudden but Catwoman kept walking. "You and your friends have been keeping out of trouble?" Batman asked sternly as he looked at the Penguin's window as well. Catwoman stopped walking as she shrugged.

"If you mean babysitting the psych ward then yes," Catwoman said.

"They're your words not mine," Batman replied with a smirk. Catwoman sighed.

"Yes they've been... behaving, I suppose but you know how girls are. So unpredictable," Catwoman replied as she continued to walk. "So if you don't have any more questions I'll be on my way, have fun trying not to fall asleep. Oswald isn't much to look at," Catwoman said as she continued to walk away. A Batarang suddenly landed in front of her, stopping Catwoman making her step back, lifting her arms back in surprise. "Okay... I thought we were done here," Catwoman replied a bit apprehensive. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her wrist as she was turned forcefully. She looked up as she felt the heat vibrating off Batman before being kissed just like the way he kissed her in the Batmobile and on other rooftops full of lust and passion. Catwoman wanted to tear away out of anger and resentment for playing hard to get but she couldn't help it she continued to kiss him back regardless of what her head told her to do. The kiss broke as Catwoman leaned her head back defeated as she sighed angrily at herself. "Why do we do this to ourselves?" Catwoman asked frustrated.

"I don't have an answer to that," Batman replied simply looking down at Catwoman seriously. Catwoman looked back up him and smiled.

"Why do you always light a fire within me that I can't resist?" Catwoman asked as she caressed his lower jaw and cheek. She hugged him quickly absorbing a brief moment of comfort, taking in the moment before pulling away stepping back regretfully. "I won't let myself be the easy one this time!" she yelled as she turned away running as fast as she can, running from her emotions. _I_ _won't let him have me __just when he wants me._

Catwoman walked into their house taking off her mask.

"Hey Kitty just in time I've just finished baking!" Harley said happily then frowned as she saw the look on Selina's face. "Kitty?" Harley asked concernedly.

"Oh yeah cookies... that's sounds good," Selina replied half halfhearted as she walked into the kitchen's tiny eating nook. Ivy sat on the table actually enjoying Harley's cookies.

"Well you look distraught," Ivy said as she stared at Selina.

"Here have a cookie," Harley offered. Selina took a bite out of it and chewed.

"Mmm it's good," she said a bit happier.

"If that doesn't help... you know what will," Ivy offered teasingly with a small smile.

"If you drag my ass to bed or inside at least, I might consider it," Selina said with a smirk.

"Harley is strong girl, we can handle it," Ivy said taking a sip of tea.

"Alright see ya in a bit," Selina said as she walked outside toward the backyard.

"Hey it's night time where ya goin'?" Harley asked confused.

"Don't worry we'll see her in a bit for now enjoy your cookies," Ivy said as she continued to eat the next cookie in her plate. Within a few minutes Ivy led Harley outside.

"Oh my GOSH KEHTY!" Harley bellowed in shock as her pet Hyena Moe licked Selina's face as she lay asleep on the ground. Ivy muffled her giggling for a bit then gave up as she laughed at the scene.

"She'll... ha ha ha... be alright c'mon let's get her inside," Ivy said as she made her way toward Selina. Harley and Ivy dragged Selina inside. Selina awoke on the couch with a slightly stiff neck but over all feeling quite happy. Selina stretched as she recalled having good dreams about her and Bruce about them getting together settling down becoming a normal average couple living a normal average life. Selina got up and took a shower she headed toward the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Soon Harley and Ivy woke up as well.

"Glad to see you in a better mood," Ivy replied with a smile.

"Yeah I know... that plant stuff really works you should patent it. Sell for millions instead of that half baked anti-depressants they sell instead."

"Hmph doesn't sound half bad," Ivy agreed.

"I don't know I just feel... happy... happy to be alive, like I won the lotto or nearly died and having a second chance. I'm just happy to be alive, it's just a great feeling," Selina tried to explain. Ivy shrugged.

"Well I'm going to check up on my babies," Ivy said making her way outside to do her rounds. Soon Harley made her way down and opened the newspaper.

"Gonna do some Sudoku," Harley said opening a newspaper then gulped.

"Oh boy looks like Penguins and Two Face are at it again," Harley announced as she read part of the newspaper.

"Oh yeah don't tell Ivy but it seems that Penguin thinks Two Face took his guns and not us... let's try to keep it that way," Selina said as she served Harley a pancake.

"My lips are sealed," Harley said zipping up her lips and throwing of the tab. "Ooh thanks Kitty," Harley said grabbing a fork.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

**Warning Long Chapter**

Chapter 10: Iceberg Lounge

The slam of the door cracking the wall broke the silence of the Sirens home. Catwoman followed by Ivy and Harley walked in.

"Red you were in top form, like a plant goddess!" Catwoman said as she walked in looking around the room as she held on tightly to her sack.

"Oh stop you're making me blush," Ivy said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"It's true Red, you saw those bozos! "_Yes plant lady, whateva ya say."_ HA!" Harley said with a smile as she held on to her new favorite hammer.

"Well what can I say being green has it perks," Ivy said with a playful shrug.

"Oh yeah... did I ever tell you how jealous I am of your power?" Catwoman asked as she took off her mask.

"Yes you have and I love it every time," Ivy said with a wide smile. Selina rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Gotta stop telling you -"

"Hey ladies, we gotta an itsy bitsy problem here," Harley interrupted as she tossed the junk mail and coupons on the floor.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"We got mail and it ain't junk," Harley pointed out as she lifted an envelope.

"Great," Selina let out sarcastically as she moved her way toward Harley and grabbed it out of her hands. Selina read the envelope.

"To the Sirens," Selina read out loud. She felt the sheen of the envelope. "Nice quality paper too," she added as she turned it around and opened it. She pulled out an invitation.

"What is it?" Harley asked anxiously.

"It's invite to Penguin's Iceberg Lounge," Selina said confused.

"What does the fat bird want now?" Ivy asked crossing her arms.

"Better yet why?" Selina asked as she read it.

_You're formally invited to Re-Opening to the Iceberg Lounge this Saturday at 8 PM. Formal Attire is required. Security will be at the door, weapons and other illegal items will be confiscated and return upon your leave. _

"Great," Ivy let out sarcastically.

"Sounds fun!" Harley said grinning.

"Wait a second you're not thinking of actually going are you?" Selina asked seriously. Harley's wide smile turned into a frown as Ivy merely shrugged.

"Why not it'll be fun!" Harley pleaded.

"Yeah right! How did he even find this address how does he even know we're here?" Selina asked paranoid.

"Oh I'm sure Batman doesn't know where we live by now either," Ivy retaliated. "Get real Selina you knew it was only a matter of time," Ivy said pushing her hair back.

"Yeah...but don't change the subject. We're not going," Selina said crossing her arms.

"Why not!? It's not like Mista J is gonna be there," Harley let out.

"So? I mean why?" Selina asked.

"Why not? It's not like we got anythin better to do," Harley said crossing her arms.

"What do you think, Pam?" Selina asked. Ivy let out a long sigh before shrugging.

"I don't care. Penguin obviously wants us there for a purpose, though considering it is a social event it can't be anything too deceptive," Ivy thought out.

"Yeah nothin we can't handle," Harley said putting her arms behind her head releasing a wide childish grin. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Selina said defeated.

"Yay! I already know what I wanna wear!" Harley yelled running upstairs. Selina perked a brow as she glanced at Ivy who did the same.

Saturday night came and Selina looked over herself as she applied some lipstick. She popped her lips before checking herself over making sure she had what she _needed._ She walked out of her room, her black Satin gown with a long slit and black heels. She made her way down stairs joining Harley who was already ready. She wore a red halter dress with a slit in the middle and black trim. She wore red pumps and her hair up in pigtail buns.

"Wow you look...nice," Selina complimented.

"You really think so?" Harley asked wide eyed.

"Yeah you do," Selina said with a smile. Harley blushed in return. "So where's Red?"

"Oh she's still getting ready, ya know not very keen about the whole formal thing," Harley said crossing her arms. Selina made a face.

"Does she even own formal attire?"she asked thinking about what Ivy recently purchased, plant food and gardening clothes.

"Who knows," Harley said as she checked her new diamond studded watch."But she better make it quick it's 7:45," Harley said growing impatient.

"Hey Pam hurry it up would ya?!" Selina yelled. The sound of the door opening with a strange draft flew down stairs.

"I'm on my way," Ivy said sternly before suddenly appearing. Harley let out a wide smile as Selina's eyes widen.

"Damn," Selina let out as she stared up.

"Jeez Red!" Harley let out breathlessly. Ivy was her in her public shade as she had her hair in a big side twisted bun ornate with with leaves and flowers. Her dress was tight around the bust then flowed away from her, Ivy and along with other flowers that didn't grow on Ivy weaved onto her dress. It was as her dress was alive and flowing in an invisible breeze. Ivy placed a hand on her hip.

"Impressed?" Ivy asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Selina said in awe. Ivy made her way downstairs.

"Let's go," Ivy said simply as all three girls made their way out to Selina's car. Selina drove as Ivy took the passenger seat and Harley in the back. Selina made her way to the Iceberg Lounge by instinct as she done it many times before. The event was packed as cars struggle to find parking and people walked around constantly crossing the streets. Selina decided to use the valet and drove up to the door.

"Are we ready?" Selina asked checking herself in the mirror one more time. They both silently nodded and Selina smiled. "Good let's go make an impression, shall we?" Selina said as she stepped out. As soon as they walked out of the car the sound of cars moving, people chatting, and music from the lounge flooded their ears. They walked up the red carpet as the camera's flashed.

"Hey that red head looks familiar" a photographer spoke as he began shooting. Selina walked quickly as she began to get nervous, Ivy kept her pace keeping her haughty composure, Harley fell behind as she stopped a few times to pose and smile.

"We made it!" Selina breathed as she made it inside.

"Almost," Ivy pointed out as Harley stood by the door facing the camera's throwing an air kiss.

"Will you get a grip?!" Selina scolded before dragging Harley inside.

"Hey! I was just givin' my fans what they wanted," Harley defended sorely.

"Yeah yeah... okay are we ready?" Selina asked as she looked at both Ivy and Harley who nodded. "Okay let's go," they all walked up to security smiling.

"Hey boys, we're on the list so let's make this quick shall we?" Selina asked holding her arms up in the air and turning. The men were about to check her when suddenly they just placed her hand on her hips gently then slowly letting go.

"She's clean," the guy said.

"Yep," the other bouncer agreed. They let all three of them pass and walked in. Both Selina and Harley smiled at Ivy, who smiled back.

"Nope I'm not gonna do it... not anymore," Selina said as she was about to remind Ivy how jealous she was of her pheromones. The Iceberg Lounge was crowded with mobsters, half dressed low lifes, shady politicians, the usual guest list, mostly consisting of men.

"Burrr," Harley noted as shivered slightly.

"Of course ya think Mr. Freeze was here by the way he keeps his the temperature in this place," Selina spoke as she looked around.

"Speaking of Freeze... I think I saw him!" Harley said as she stared across the room.

"Where?!" both Selina and Ivy asked.

"There!" Harley pointed. They both looked but saw nothing but men in tuxedos.

"I don't see him," Ivy said.

"C'mon let's get a drink," Selina said as she led the way. A waitress came their way and offered them some champagne which they all took. They stood in the center of the room by the penguin exhibit staring at the variety of penguins.

"They're so cute!" Harley exclaimed as she bent over trying to touch one.

"I know this sounds odd but..." Ivy started as she leaned toward Selina. "I think I saw Harvey just now," she finished.

"Two Face?! No way!" Selina said in shock.

"Ladies, Ladies, such lovely ladies I'm glad you made it," Oswald came up to them arms wide before bowing slightly. Ivy rolled her eyes as Selina crossed her arms.

"Nice party you got here, Ozzy," Selina complimented.

"Why of course, nothing but the best," Oswald noted proudly as he smacked Harley's arm with his umbrella. "No touching the exhibit!" he scolded as he pointed toward a sign that said the same exact words.

"Jeez," Harley said rubbing her arm.

"You got quite a guest list? Why is that?" Selina asked curiously.

"Selina... you know it isn't a party if the big leagues don't show up," Oswald defended pompously. Selina rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Hoy! Ozzy darling! Long time no see!" came a very frail looking, older woman. Her slinky dress did nothing to her bony body.

"Martha! What a lovely surprise!" Oswald said as he walked up to Martha and greeted her.

"Talk about a meat sack," Ivy noted.

"Hey at least she's a female and not a waitress, either," Selina said. "Come on let's go mingle elsewhere," Selina suggested as she grabbed Harley's wrist and started leading the way within the crowd. Immediately Selina's eyes opened as she could of sworn she saw Black Mask talking to a politician. On the other side she saw Two Face talking to Scarface as he flipped his coin. "What's going on here?" Selina stopped becoming worried. "We need to get out of here something isn't right," Selina whispered to Harley.

"Yeah," Harley agreed as she looked around nervously as well.

"Hey Red, Selina wants to bail! Red?" Harley asked looking around. "Oh oh..."

"Let me guess," Selina started.

"Yep Red's not behind us," Harley replied sheepishly.

"She must of got lost in the crowd," Selina replied. "Let's find her and leave," Selina said.

Ivy sat on the other side of the exhibit, one minute Selina and Harley were there the next they were gone. Ivy decided the best strategy was to stay put and let them find her. She sat by the back wall at a small round table where an ice sculpture was placed in the middle. A waitress came and offered her a drink, Ivy accepted it. It wasn't like she was going to get drunk... ever. She just needed something to keep her occupied until Selina or Harley showed up.

"So siren's can't hear their own calls after all," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. Ivy looked up then grimaced confirming her thoughts when she saw the pompous looking man with the green tailored suit.

"Edward so nice of you to notice," Ivy sniped.

"If you don't mind me saying but... you look stunning," Riddler complimented as he took a seat at her table. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?" he asked his voice turning smug. Ivy grinned as she perked a brow glancing at Riddler. Finally he said something that didn't insult her intelligence. "So the silent treatment, huh? Well at least I got something that most men don't have the honor to say-"

"You're pushing it Edward," Ivy finally replied.

"For awhile I thought the cat caught your tongue," he said as he held his cane close to him. Ivy could clearly feel the Riddler's gaze as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Well Selina has the tendency to do that to a person," Ivy remarked. Riddler leaned back his brows lifted.

"Was that a joke?" Edward asked confused. Ivy rolled her eyes as she took a drink.

"Look Edward, I'm not in the mood to deal with you so could you be gentleman and move along? I wou-"

"Shame I thought we were finally getting somewhere," Riddler said with a frown.

"There you are!" Selina bellowed as she walked up to Ivy's table.

"Took you long enough," Ivy replied.

"Well no one told you to pick the shadiest table in the club," Selina noted as she looked around. "And why are you with Eddie?" she asked.

"Hiya Eddie, long time no see," Harley waved form behind Selina.

"Why hello Miss Quinn, you're looking lovely," Riddler complimented. Ivy smiled as she felt stunning was a better compliment then lovely.

"Okay whatever we're blowing this joint," Selina continued. Ivy stood up more than ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Riddler asked feigning sadness.

"See ya later Eddie," Selina said as she started walking.

"Bye Eddie!" Harley waved. Ivy eyed Riddler for a moment wondering if she should say goodbye or not, but decided against it.

"Good luck! You're going to need it," Riddler said as Ivy began walking away._ What did her mean by that?_ Ivy thought as she followed Selina out the back. Selina walked through the curtain and waited for Ivy.

"You know the drill," Selina said as Ivy walked ahead taking out the guard with her pheromones. She opened the back door and immediately shots were fired at them. Ivy closed the door again her eyes wide returning back to her normal shade of green.

"What was THAT!?" Selina asked as she saw what happened.

"This party isn't going so hot," Harley said nervously as she looked around.

"I don't know but they're too far away I won't have the time to entrance them," Ivy noted.

"Okay we need to find another way out," Selina said looking around. She made her way up the staircase. "Let's go!" she called. They made their way up the staircase past the guards they climbed another staircase then another finally they made it to the rooftop. Selina lock pick the door and pushed it open. They walked out to the cold night breeze and toward the edge and frowned.

"Kind of high you're ready for this?" Selina asked as she looked over the edge then at the rooftop across of them.

"In heels? I don't think so," Ivy said as she walked over the edge and looked down she smiled as she saw a few gunmen by the exit they came out earlier of. She dropped a few seeds then within seconds the seeds grew and into vines tangling the gunmen up.

"Nice work," Selina said impress. "Let's go!" she said about to shimmy down a drainpipe.

"You can't be serious?" Ivy asked.

"What did you expect when we came up here your own private helicopter?" Selina asked holding onto the pipe.

"Nah she's just waiting for Superman," Harley joked as she got ready to shimmy after Selina. Ivy looked away ignoring Harley's comment.

"I'll meet you downstairs be by the exit," Ivy said turning back and making her back downstairs.

Selina and Harley made it down.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Selina asked. Harley shook her head.

"It was a cinch," Harley said surely.

"They're over there get em," a few guys said and ran toward them. Selina opened her slit of her dress revealing some weapons. She pulled out a black container, opening it quickly dropping some spikes on the ground. A few them stopped as they exploded when they stepped on them. Selina and Harley started attacking the men taking them out as quickly as possible. Then suddenly another group of men turned down the alley.

"MORE?!" Selina questioned in shock.

"I hope ya got more of them jack thingies," Harley prayed. Selina shook her head.

"Let's go," Selina stated and pulled Harley back inside, closing the door locking it.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked as she finally made her way down the staircase.

"Bad news Penguins hiding an army outside and they're blocking the exit... again," Selina said.

"Great now what?" Ivy asked as she looked around irately.

"I got it Plan C!" Harley said excited.

"Plan C?" Selina asked. Harley nodded her head and headed toward the wall. She grinned deviously as she stepped aside and presenting the fire alarm. Within seconds she pulled it. Immediately the sprinklers started pouring and the sound of people complaining were heard in the other room. Soon after gun shots were heard.

"I knew you were going to double cross me!" Black Mask yelled. "That's why I had my guys outside waiting," he said as he turned a table over and pulled out a gun from that was taped below it. He started shooting at Two Face and his men. The Penguin had his umbrella and shot at Black Mask as well. Suddenly waitresses pulled out guns from under their trays and started shooting at them as well.

"Heh dames with guns... I like it," Harley said as she dunked her adrenaline pumping.

"That's new," Selina noted. Then all of a sudden a guy grabbed her from behind. Though Harley immediately pulled him off of her and knocked him out. She took the mans gun and smiled.

"Let's check the kitchens and service exit," Ivy suggested and started running toward the twin doors.

"Why didn't I think of that," Selina scolded herself. They ran in and to their surprise half the staff was already dead, blood scattered everywhere. A guy shivered in the corner hiding behind a metal food trolley. Selina tried to unlock the exit. "Crap it's blocked," she said pushing it again.

"Give me this!" Harley yanked the food trolley away from him.

"I got an idea!" Harley said again.

"Really?" Selina asked in shock.

"Yeah let's use this to make an exit through the front door. We can use pots and pans to shield us," Harley suggested.

"I got a better idea," Ivy intervened as she took out a large seed from between her breast and dropped it on top of the trolley she grabbed a cup of water and the seed started jumping.

"Wake up baby, momma needs you now," Ivy cooed as the seed burst open and vines grew wildly. Harley jumped back avoiding to get smacked as the vines attached itself the cart A huge thick flower bloomed that looked like one of Ivy's carnivorous plants.

"What's that!?" Selina asked worried.

"This is our way out come on let's go," Ivy replied. Soon they made their way out toward the hall and near the room where a few men were still shooting at each other. Ivy forced Selina in the middle of the pod reassuring that it won't and can't eat her. Harley stood in front partially covered by the blossom. Ivy stood behind the trolley.

"Are you ready?" Ivy asked.

"Ready when you are!" Harley said pulling out her gun making sure it was loaded.

"Just go!" Selina shouted. Ivy suddenly tossed out some seeds at all directions. Some burst into smoke while others into tangling vines, snapping erratically. Ivy started pushing with all her might into the huge room.

"What the fuck!?" a guy yelled as he saw the giant flower move across the room.

"Get them! Get them they're getting away!" Penguin yelled and about half of Penguins men started shooting at them. Harley curled herself up for cover until she saw some guys blocking their way.

"Oh no ya don't!" Harley yelled and started shooting at them taking them both out.

"Get THEM!" Penguin yelled again. Ivy grabbed on to the cart as it was about to bust through the doors, when she felt it. The sharp agonizing pain of a bullet that struck her right arm. They made it toward the entrance and to the red carpet. Where some of Black Mask's men were still shooting with Penguins men. Ivy pushed toward their right with her left arm until they got behind Black Masks men. Harley jumped out of the cart as the pod opened. Selina took a deep breath as she jumped out of the cart.

"It worked," Selina said in disbelief.

"Yay for Red!" Harley cheered as she turned to hug Ivy before gasping. "Red you're hurt!" Harley yelled.

"It's- I'm fine I'm already regenerating see? The blood is flowing...less," Ivy pointed out as her dark colored blood.

"Let's get out of here," Selina said as they went to the near by parking lot and searched for their car. Police was already at the scene by the time they got into Selina's car and started driving.

"Hey guess who just pulled in, Bats!" Harley pointed as the Batmobile zoomed by. Selina frowned as she drove toward their hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 11: Sunrise

Ivy sat in her room under the warmth of a sun lamp. She held her arm applying pressure it hurt, it hurt bad. When they got home Selina took out her first aid kit and started wrapping the wound however the bullet didn't went all the way through and had to be taken out. Selina grabbed a knife and some tweezers and took out the bullet, causing Ivy to lose more blood. She knew she wouldn't die from infection though losing all that blood still made her weak. It was an odd moment, feeling the warmth of the lamp radiate upon her, warming her up helping her body heal. Though it was also a reminder that physically _death_ was still a possibility.

"What are you saying!" Selina yelled loudly. Ivy blinked as she came back into reality.

"I'm sayin it's not my fault Red got shot!" Harley yelled back.

"She had a bullet stuck in her arm! Of course it's your fault!" Selina yelled back. Ivy looked up closed her eyes and swallowed she pushed back the pain and forced herself to stand up.

"It was you in middle of that pod sittin there lookin pretty!" Harley shouted back. "I had the gun I was the only one defending us!" Harley yelled back. Ivy made her way across the room and opened the door. She turned and started to head downstairs.

"Whose idea was it to go in the first place! I knew it was a bad idea but NO-! You just had to go and show off your new little dress!" Selina yelled back taking off her earrings and slamming them on a near by table. Harley's lip quivered. They were so busy arguing they didn't hear Ivy slowly climb down the stairs.

"Yeah well how was I suppose to know that Ozzie was goin to have a shoot-out in his own party?!" Harley yelled back her hands in fist.

"Well because of you IVY ALMOST DIED! What did-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ivy interrupted. They both looked up at her eyes wide.

"Red ya shouldn't be up!" Harley scolded Ivy before heading toward her.

"I'll handle this you've done enough as it is," Selina moved ahead pushin Harley back. Harley's face scrunched up with a frown as she pulled Selina's shoulder back and turned her toward her. Within seconds Harley punched Selina in the face making her fall back.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled in shock.

"You _stupid bitch_!" Selina yelled as she wiped the blood off the side of her mouth.

"I've had enough of ya! Red was my friend first not yours!" Harley shouted.

"Harley that's enough!" Ivy yelled again. They both looked up at Ivy confused.

"Bu-But RED!?" Harley whined.

"Harley, Selina I'm tired I just want to rest. It's no ones fault we all decided to go, we all gambled and lost, now can you please just shut up so I can recover from this mess," Ivy demanded as she turned around and slowly climbed upstairs. She can feel their gazes piercing into her back as she climbed. She made it into her room and used what little energy to slam the door. At least they had the decency to stay quiet until she got into her room.

"I've had enough of this! You guys treatin me like some dumb ditzy blond! Well I ain't DUMB and I'm sure as hell ain't goin' to put up with this! In fact I think I even Mista J treated me better than... this...this bologna! I'm outta here!" Harley yelled bitterly as she yanked the door and walked out she turned looking up the stairs hoping that maybe Ivy would suddenly run down and beg her not to go. She glanced down at Selina then glared her eyes watery she turned and slammed the door shut.

Ivy awoke early enough to see the sunrise. She stood out by her window staring at the orange-yellow rays peeking over through some of the small neighborhood buildings. Ivy released a long sigh she heard Harley's words and she definitely heard a door slam. She looked over her wound it was still tender and it hurt to raise her arm still but it had already healed quite a bit. Ivy made her way downstairs to her surprise Selina was already awake cuddled up in the chair looking out the window at the same sunrise.

"You're awake?" Ivy asked slightly surprise.

"Yeah couldn't sleep much," Selina replied. The side her lip was bruised along with some dried blood.

"Is Harley?" Ivy started she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Gone?" Selina finished. She looked down at her earrings besides Harley's black and red jeweled ring. "Yeah," she said simply. Ivy looked away for a moment a tinge of pain in her chest. She looked at the door just the remains of an old wooden oak tree. She frowned as she saw Harley's new favorite hammer.

"She didn't even take her hammer," Ivy said simply as she made hey way across the kitchen. She started taking out some pans and turned on the stove. She was hungry, she lost too much nutrients and needed other supplements.

"Are you okay, Ivy? I mean you're not in pain or anything?" Selina walked in surprised as to see her cooking.

"Yes I'm fine I can cook with my left hand... though I really can't water all my babies with just my left hand," Ivy hinted.

"You want me to help water don't you?" Selina asked annoyed. Ivy made a sad face for a moment then smiled.

"Of course, Harley isn't here now and I'm not the real reason she left," Ivy pressed.

"Fine! I'll do it! What do you want me to water?" Selina asked crossing her arms as she leaned against the entrance frame.

"I want you to water the front yard plants. I'm too weak to change into a normal pigment," Ivy continued as she started frying up some spinach. Selina went outside in the front yard still in her black evening dress. Her short hair was a mess as she watered along the fence. Watching a group of kids walk by staring back at her. A well dressed family walked by heading towards the local church. Selina sighed an image of her sister popped up in her head. She turned around and started watering Ivy's other plants. She finished with the front yard and headed back inside through the kitchen. There was a plate across from Ivy's with fresh strawberry kiwi juice. Selina perked a brow and looked at Ivy who gestured her to sit.

"Come on we need to talk," Ivy said as she took a drink from her glass. Selina did as she was told, she picked up her fork and sniffed. It smelt good. "Okay I know what happened last night wasn't one of our greatest moments," Ivy started.

"You can say that again," Selina replied taking a bite out of some strange rubbery meat.

"Obviously, so let's think back when everything started to _feel _wrong," Ivy started. Selina chewed furiously then swallowed.

"That's easy as soon as we walked in," Selina said. "Didn't Harley say she saw Mr. Freeze?" Selina asked. Ivy looked away and thought.

"Yes but why would he be there?" Ivy thought out loud. Selina shrugged.

"Could be the real reason why it was so cold, maybe he helped out with that Penguin exhibit," Selina suggested.

"Possibly, well I definitely saw Two Face and Black Mask," Ivy added.

"Yeah Scarface was there too and don't forget Eddie," Selina added. Ivy stayed quiet as she ate. "This is what I remember, Two Face and Penguin were both shooting at Black Mask and his men. They also shot at us, didn't see Riddler, Freeze, or Scarface, there."

"A gun fight isn't really Eddie's and Victor's forte," Ivy added.

"Yeah Scarface really can't defend himself he has lackeys to do that. Was he there shooting at us too? I can't remember I only saw Penguin and Two Face shooting toward Black Mask at the angle we were at. The stupid Iceberg blocked half the damn room," Selina mumbled.

"Wait, I remember something...something Edward said..." Ivy said as her eyes widen and her voice went monotonous. "Good luck, you're going to need it," she repeated as she remembered walking away from the table.

"He said that?!" Selina asked in shock.

"Yes," Ivy said suspiciously.

"Then he already knew," Selina said bitterly tossing her fork aside. "He knew and left us there for the taking," Selina said angrily. Ivy shook her head disappointed. It was the world they lived in after all, she should of known better.

"I lost my appetite," Selina said standing up. She headed toward the backyard to finish watering Ivy's plants.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 12: Calm Waters

The sound of a loud buzzer and metal slamming meant that the C inmates of Arkham were going to walk in getting their monthly visitation, except one. Harley waited patiently staring at the other side of the glass watching other psychotic inmates talking to their families or friends. Harley leaned back glancing at the side looking at other people grabbing their phones starting their conversations suddenly the sound of someone sitting down made Harley look forward and smiled. She immediately grabbed the phone and tapped on it.

"Why Harley how nice of you to visit," Joker talked from the other end.

"Hello Puddin," Harley said meekly.

"Awe what's the matter?! Are the girls tired of you already?" Joker asked mockingly. Harley looked away for a moment trying her best not to frown.

"Well... we did get in a little spat," Harley revealed.

"Oh do tell?" Joker asked leaning back on his chair placing his crossed legs on the table, his bare feet touching the glass.

"Okay," Harley said simply. "It all started when Penguin's stupid re-opening of his- wait a second! Why so interested? You never cared before?" Harley stopped.

"Oh Harley Harley Harley, does it really matter? I just want to hear how Kitty-Cat and Plant Lady kick you to the curb," Joker said looking at his fingernails. Harley pursed her lips to the side.

"Can't we just... talk about somethin else... like breaking you out or somethin," Harley suggested.

"Not yet! I got an idea let's talk about what happened to my Amusement park?" Joker asked leaning in.

"Oh about that..." Harley paused clearing her throat. "First off I had nothin to do with it, scouts honor. It was all Catwoman's and Ivy's fault!" Harley told.

"Oh really?! And who told them about the generators, huh?" Joker asked. Harely closed her eyes and looked away smugly crossing her arms.

"You know how men are around Red, puddin," Harley said simply. Joker looked off to the side then shrugged.

"Well now that over with. Let's talk about our little vacation," Joker said with a wide grin.

"Oh I got a few ideas to where we wanna go," Harley replied leaning in the glass and throwing a kiss as the Joker smiled broadly back.

Catwoman staked out at her favorite position watching Oswald through a pair of binoculars, listening in on his conversation. She continued to munch on some chips staring hoping to get some news, anything about the night of the party.

"You and your friends were at the re-opening of Penguin's Iceberg Lounge," a deep dark voice came from behind. Catwoman took another chip and crunched.

"You were late," Catwoman replied simply.

"And you were almost killed," Batman replied back. Catwoman sighed.

"Well there's bound to be some scrapes and bruises," she replied as she removed her binoculars and looked up and smiled. Batman stared back down into her big green eyes. Her smile reached her eyes before looking away sadly.

"Something's bothering you," Batman replied.

"Yeah well there's been some words tossed around about what happened last night, Ivy got shot, Harley left, and now I'm up here on a roof trying to figure it all out," Catwoman stated.

"Penguin and Two Face were having a war on Black Mask, an alliance against another real threat," Batman stated.

"I get that but what does, it have to do with me and the girls? Why us?" Catwoman asked standing up.

"A master thief, a deadly botanist, and ex-psychiatrist that isn't afraid to take risks. Alone they're nothing to worry about but together they're a deadly combination, strong enough to make things happen," Batman answered. Catwoman stayed quiet thinking over Batman's words. "You've stolen something that shouldn't have been stolen," Batman said simply.

"Okay okay I took some of Penguin's arsenal, he left it out just like that easy pickin's not even heavily guarded," Catwoman said crossing her arms. "It's just..." she sighed. "Shit, how long did they know and how?" Catwoman asked bringing up her binoculars "And how did Riddler know?" she continued.

"The Riddler?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, Riddler, Freeze, and Scarface was at the party too. Not sure what happened to them or if they were even there when the shoot out take place," Catwoman said. Batman stayed quiet as he glared.

"I think you stumbled upon something deeper than you expected," Batman said simply and started walking away.

"Yeah, yeah...hey wait!" Catwoman said loudly and turned walking toward him as Batman waited for her patiently. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled looking up at him. "If you find anything...about what's going on, let me know," Catwoman said as Batman turned and left. Catwoman sighed as she turned around. A part of her took pride in Batman's words about making things happen but now that Harley's gone and wasn't sure she was going to be back made Catwoman feel a bit guilty. She continued on her stakeout determined to hear something important.

Ivy stared in the mirror as she changed her bandages. Her arm was becoming less tender and was able to move it more freely and carry light objects. She smiled as she heard a tiny whisper from one of her plants. She ran toward the window to see a glimpse of Harley's back carrying some of her belongings along with her new favorite hammer. Ivy frowned as she touched the glass. She wanted to say something, stop her but she didn't know what to say to her. Instead Ivy just slowly walk down stairs and noticed a note. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Kitty and Red,

I know you're all upset with me and I'm going to give you another reason to be more upset. Here it goes, I'm going to break out Mr. J. Yeah I know, I can probably hear your cries of protest but I don't care. I just gotta do it. Don't you all worry I plan to come back. Yeah I know I messed up pretty bad but I want to make it all up to you guys. I never meant to hurt any of you. I promise I'll be back right after I break Mr. J out of Arkham. I'll make some cookies and we can talk and find out what went wrong.

See ya soon!

Harley

Ivy gave a sigh of relief. She was coming back though she was gong to break out the Joker from Arkham. So it was a balanced scale. Ivy placed down the note and made her way outside to the backyard. She started watering her plants she placed the hose down and let the water pour into the dark soil. The water rippling as it slowly made it's journey toward her other plants. It was calm, it was peaceful and yet it was a sign that more changes were to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 13: One Down

Two days passed as Selina sat lazily on her sofa watching TV. A commercial break appeared and she began flipping channels hoping to hear any breaking news about a recent breakout in Arkham. Though there was none, someone like the Joker breaking out of Arkham would be big news. There was nothing about the incident. Nothing in the newspapers, magazines, internet, or television. It wasn't as if Arkham had kept the news of criminals breaking out of prison silent before, though it was just too quiet.

Ivy walked in from the kitchen holding a cup of warm tea.

"Anything?" Ivy asked. Selina turned off the TV frustrated and tossed the remote toward the coffee table.

"Nothing," Selina said bitterly. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"I wonder if she decided to stay with the Joker?" Ivy asked out loud.

"A possibility I wouldn't dare put past her," Selina said reading Harley's letter once again. "I just don't get it, I mean it's not like her to be so silent. Not even _Hey girls how ya doin_? It's not like her," Selina said crossing her arms. Ivy looked away. Memories of Harley punching Selina in the face popped into her mind.

"Maybe she's still upset about what happened that night," Ivy said lowly.

"That was like a week ago!" Selina snapped offended. Ivy turned crossing her arms, a brow perked.

"And you're still touchy about it odds are Harley is too," Ivy replied. Selina pursed her lips looking off toward the side.

"Possibly," Selina agreed.

"Okay let's say Harley did break out the Joker, where would they go?" Ivy asked loudly.

"A hideout, someplace Batman can't find them," Selina answered. "That can be a number of places since we greenified Joker's Amusement Park," she said crossing her arms. Ivy let out a smirk. Selina smirked as well, there was no remorse held between them. Then suddenly Selina's face went blank. "What if... what if she didn't actually succeed," Selina let out.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked confused.

"I mean what if she got caught and is in Arkham as we speak," Selina clarified.

"If there is one person who can plan a break in or break out of Arkham it's Harley," Ivy disagreed.

"I mean she was pretty distraught, what if she lost concentration better yet what if the Joker actually double crossed her and he's out free while Harley's stuck in Arkham!" Selina said strongly. Ivy's eyes narrowed.

"Sounds something that scumbag meatsack would do," Ivy said growing angry.

"Well there's one way to find out," Selina said making her way upstairs.

"And that is?" Ivy asked.

"Gonna check Arkham's files," Selina replied continuing her way upstairs.

Catwoman climbed her way up the fire escape of a small apartment building. She peeked in to see if anyone was inside. There was one man but it was the man she was looking for. Catwoman carefully lifted up the window and climbed inside the apartment she placed her foot down and then felt gravel. She looked down and realized she had stepped on some kitty litter. Catwoman let out a inward chuckle and pushed the litterbox aside. She climbed in looking around the home. It was a decent size studio apartment, masculine, geeky, and yet stylish. She took off her mask and tousled her hair. His cat Juicy meowed as it rubbed her ankle. Selina bet down to pet it. Juicy meowed again before making it's way out the window. Selina made a nervous face expression. Hoping Juicy wasn't just an indoor cat.

"Alright you know the drill... stay toward the left side of the room, healer heal tank, self, then everybody else after and fucking use your damn potions Gabe! Kay let's go," he said. Selina quietly walked up behind him. She stared at the screen as his character was slashing some goblin looking creatures. His mouse clicked furiously as his he tapped randomly at the keyboard. "Julez you're health is low," he said to the mic.

"Zhou," Selina said finally. He didn't blink as he stared at the screen. "Zhou," Selina said louder. There was no response. "Zhou!" Selina yelled ripping off the mic off his head.

"What!? Whoa!" He said suddenly as he looked up realizing who it was. "Holy shit... Selina you scared the crap out of me," he said.

"Great hurry it up I need your help," Selina said with a bright smile.

"Yeah...sure," he replied growing suddenly nervous. "Uhh can I have that back please," he asked nervously.

"What? Oh sure," Selina replied as she handed back the mic. After a few minutes the battle was over and he bid his friends farewell. He turned off the game and spun around and stood up.

"So...Selina what brings you here?" he asked as he walked across the room toward his kitchen. Selina smiled as she leaned against the counter. Zhou was tall, nicely built, and good looking man from Hong Kong. He made his way toward the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "Want one?" he asked. Selina shrugged.

"Sure why not," she replied.

"Figures... it's gonna be one of those nights," he said exasperated.

"You know me so well," Selina admitted grabbing the drink.

"So what brings you here?" Zhou asked.

"I need records," Selina started.

"From GCPD?" he asked.

"No Arkham Asylum," Selina corrected.

"Wow... okay, never have been asked that before," he said as he made his way back to his computer. He took a big drink from his energy drink, cracked his knuckles and started typing. "Let's do this," he cheered. Selina pulled up a seat, opened her drink and started drinking. "I must admit I always wanted to take a peek at Arkham's records, though never really had the nerve," he said as she made a few clicks of his mouse.

"Really? I thought you would done it a few times by now," Selina replied shocked.

"Nope too scared some crazy psycho would find out and come after me," he replied as he typed again. Selina chuckled.

"Don't worry no one in Arkham is going come after you, at least from the psycho bunch," Selina reassured. "Too miniscule to care," she added.

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better," he replied. They were both silent as he started breaking in Arkham's security. "So what are you looking for in particular?" he asked as he gain entrance in Arkham's files.

"I need to know any updates of Harleen Quinzel and the Joker," Selina answered.

"Yeah... okay," he said and pulled up the Joker first. His latest picture of him appeared along with past photos, latest activity, and other general information. "Wow..." he said in shock reading over the record. "That...is...one...sick...dude," he breathed out.

"Yep," Selina replied.

"Currently Incarcerated, No current break out attempts since his latest arrival," Selina read out loud. "Okay check Harley," she demanded.

"Just a sec," he said and within a moment Harley's picture appeared. "Wow...she's pretty," he replied.

"Yeah," Selina agreed as she read her records. "Whereabouts currently unknown," she read. She was silent for a moment. "Shit," she suddenly realized.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well Harley... my friend has been missing she left a letter about how she was going to break out the Joker and then come back but clearly the Joker is still in Arkham and she's not here or there," Selina said looking put off.

"Damn, sounds like a problem," he replied.

"Can you check security files of the past few days?" Selina suddenly asked.

"Sure can do," he replied. A minute later he had the security videos of the last few days downloaded. "They both started playing the first video the night after their spat. Nothing a few hours passed as they continued to browse through the video files. Finally the third night something came up on screen. Harley was caught running from something. It looked like typical Arkham security. She ran past twelve camera's four to five men chasing her. Finally a guard nabbed her from behind on the lawn grounds and placed a bag over her head and dragged her out of sight.

"Damn that was deep," Zhou said as he stuck a cheese stick in his mouth.

"Yeah and I'm going to find out why," Selina said as she took out a few hundreds from her chest and placed it on his desk. Zhou's brows raised.

"Are you going to Arkham?" he asked unsure.

"You know it," Selina said taking one last drink of her second energy drink.

"Are you crazy?! You can get caught like your friend did!" he shouted.

"Yeah so why hasn't her files been updated yet?" Selina said putting on her mask then her goggles.

"I don't know... but I do know you have about three hours till sunrise," Zhou warned.

"Good enough, see ya later and thanks," Catwoman said exiting the way she came from.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 14: Bagged

Catwoman called Ivy on her cell as she drove her way toward Arkham but only received her answering machine.

"You message will begin recording after the sound of the beep," BEE-P

"Ivy, I had a friend check Arkham's records there was no records of Joker escaping or Harley being captured. Though we checked through Arkham's security camera files and get this, Harley did try to break Joker out of Arkham but-" BEE-P! Catwoman looked at her cell phone momentarily, she realized it was actually Harley's cell she called. "Shit," Catwoman said bitterly as she tossed her phone aside. She continued to drive toward Arkham.

Catwoman went off the road near the cliff and parked. From here on it was double time as she knew it was running time. She ran toward the asylum walls and got ready as she climbed her way up the Asylum's walls. Being careful with the barbwire, fog lamps, and patrolling security. The camera's were her least of her worries. At this hour the security officer at watch was probably fighting off sleep. Odds were likely he wouldn't spot her anytime soon. She watched as the security men walked lazily holding on their weapons gingerly. Then she saw him the same man who nabbed Harley. Catwoman stood up carefully stepped over the barb wire and made her way down. She carefully walked behind the shadows until she found a moment where the light didn't shine on them. She ran at him and tackled him toward the ground.

"What the-" he let out before being slapped then gagged. He started swearing at her through his muffled voice as she handcuffed within his own cuffs.

"What's that?" she asked and smacked him again in the back of the head with his own gun. The man stayed conscious as he complained. She slammed him against the wall and took off his gag.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled out.

"Not much time where's Harley Quinn?" she asked as she slapped him.

"Who?" he asked before being slapped harder than the last.

"NOW!?" she threatened as she pointed his gun at him.

"You wouldn't you'll be caught," he let out with a smirk.

"Maybe... but by then you'll be dead. Now talk," she threatened again as she unlocked the gun.

"Okay...okay some big guy paid all the patrolling guards a big sum if we captured Harley Quinn without having the Doc or Cash know about it. We did it we handed her to some guys they put her in some van and drove off, that's all I know. I don't have her... she's not in Arkham," he said looking off nervously.

"Who paid you?" Catwoman asked.

"I don't know it was big money some rich dude...I don't know I just needed the cash!" he yelled out loud. Catwoman shook her head and hit him with his gun hard. The man closed his eyes unconscious. She ran off as the next security guy started running toward her. He began shooting as she climbed over the walls. She jumped down cutting herself on the barbwire and did a tumble as she hit the ground. The sounds of sirens could be heard. Catwoman could feel her wound sting along with the wind hitting her nose. She made her way toward her car turned on the key and pressed on the gas and drove back into Gotham.

It was early morning when Selina arrived. Ivy was watering her garden when Selina pulled in and silently made her way toward the house.

"I was wondering where...," Ivy started as she saw Selina exhaustively walk passed her.

"Too tired, talk later," Selina let out and made her way inside the house. Ivy perked a brow as she continued to water. Hours passed and it was around noon when Selina awoke. Ivy was out in the back pruning her shrubs. Selina sighed unsurprised.

"Do you ever do anything non-plant related?" Selina asked. Ivy perked a brow.

"Yes, I was cleaning up the living room and the kitchen an hour ago. I read a magazine on beauty. I-"

"Okay okay!" Selina started.

"Where were you? What happened?" Ivy asked as she stopped pruning.

"Well I asked a friend a favor, he broke into Arkham's records no sign of break outs from Harley or the Joker. Yes the Joker is still sittin comfy in Arkham. So we decided to check the security cameras and after a few hours we saw something odd," Selina paused.

"What?" Ivy asked seriously.

"It was Harley she was nabbed by Arkham's Security team," Selina continued. "But it made no sense they nabbed her but no record of her in Arkham? So I drove over to Arkham and jumped a security guard, the guy I knew he knew something about Harley. I made him talk but he didn't have much to offer other than someone paid _big_ money to nab Harley without the rest of the staff knowing. That's why she isn't on the records. She's not even in Arkham... she's gone," Selina said sadly.

"Those bastards!" Ivy yelled angrily tossing her sheers aside. "I'll make them pay!" Ivy said growing angry her pants grew with her anger.

"We will but later our first priority is finding Harley and it's someone with money," Selina said crossing her arms.

"This is Gotham a lot of people have money," Ivy hinted.

"Yeah I know," Selina said as she hugged herself.

Catwoman and Poison Ivy patrolled the streets interrogating any man who might have any information on Harley Quinn. With Ivy's pheromones the job was easy at the very least. Though none of the men had any information. Frustrated they returned home for dinner.

"Not one thug?! Nothing!" Selina said slamming her fist against a wall. Ivy made her way to the kitchen solemn. She started preparing herself a fruit salad within minutes she was chopping furiously. She had been using much of her pheromones and her energy levels were lowering. Ivy finished chopping and took her plate outside where she sat in the sun. She drank a glass of ice water and ate silently. Selina soon followed irritated.

"I swear your attitude is so nonchalant sometimes, it's like you don't even care about Harley," Selina said sitting down on the porch steps frustrated.

"I do care but there is no use losing your head," Ivy said taking a bite of watermelon. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Really I don't see you taking any initiative," Selina let out. Ivy perked a brow and snapped her head toward Selina her red hair flowing.

"It's not my fault Harley got her self captured. You expect me to get all worried as if I'm the one who told her get out," Ivy accused.

"I never told her to get out!" Selina replied defensively.

"May not been the exact words but you did make your point clear," Ivy said standing up. "It's you that has to deal with the guilt not I,"she said venomously and started walking inside.

"And here I was thinking you had a conscious, a heart, thank you for proving how wrong I am!" Selina yelled out. "Harley's right you're not even human," Selina said under her breath. Ivy stopped for a moment then continued walking in.

Catwoman and Ivy were not at talking terms. As they silently thought to themselves. Finally Ivy made her way upstairs and started to shower. Catwoman found herself driving the streets of Gotham. She didn't need Ivy's help. She's gotten this far with no ones help. She's a cat after all independent, intelligent, and stealthy. Catwoman tried to think of what parts of dingy Gotham she hadn't interrogated yet. Then it hit her the most obvious answer. Catwoman turned around and made her way toward the Iceberg Lounge. She drove up and stood there trying to decide what was her best way in. The casual way through the front doors? The back way, sneakily? Catwoman smirked. Stealth was her only friend why betray it now?

She stealthily found her way to the air ducts to Penguins office. She waited to his usual dinner time where he liked to eat quietly alone with minimal interruptions. The Penguin sat at his usual spot having his waiter pour him his favorite expensive wine. After he dismissed his waiter and the closed the door Catwoman pounced banging his head on his plate of food. Spilling his wine then covering his mouth.

"Shhh, this doesn't have to go wrong, I just want to know where or who has Harley Quinn?" Catwoman asked.

"MUHHT?" he muffled. She took her hand off his face and Penguin grimaced.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he yelled finally standing up.

"Lies!" Catwoman yelled. Penguin pulled out his umbrella from his stand next to him.

"Too bad we didn't meet on different terms or this would have been much more civilized, could of drank over some wine and dinner discuss the situation-" he said point his umbrella at her.

"The price!" Catwoman yelled a she took out her whip and snapped at his umbrella pulling it away from his hands.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

"Tell me where Harley is NOW!" Selina asked.

"As if I care!" suddenly the doors busted open and troop of guys with guns started filling up the room shooting immediately. "Watch out you fools!" Penguin yelled as he dunked from the careless fire. Catwoman did the same as well. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire. You bloody idiots caused enough damage!" he said raising his hand. His men stopped as Catwoman made her way toward a window. Though a gun went off and made her freeze as she saw bullets fly in front of her. "You're trapped Cat! You're only option is now on my terms. Now sit!" Penguin demanded.

"What do you want us to do Penguin?" a man asked.

"You may leave stay on guard," he said casually. Catwoman stood by a chair then sat down.

"Alright Ozzie you better start quacking and it better make sense," Catwoman said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Penguin said as he sat back on his chair.

"Yeah you know what else doesn't make sense inviting your guest to your big party then shooting them!" Catwoman said angrily crossing her arms.

"Yes a simple misunderstanding," Penguin reassured.

"Misunderstanding!?" Catwoman yelled in shock. "I distinctly remember you yelling _shoot them they're getting away_!"

"A small overreaction on my part," he said as he demanded his waiter to come back in with a more wine and glasses. He poured Penguin a new glass and wine and headed toward Catwoman.

"And the Madam?" he asked.

"No thanks," Catwoman said with a wave of her hand.

"You may leave," Penguin said. "English Butler properly trained and schooled," Penguin commented. "Now tell me about this Harley problem of yours," he started.

"She's gone, kidnapped," Catwoman said simply.

"Really who would want that annoying twit?" Penguin said surprised.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Catwoman asked.

"Ah well that's the problem don't know but perhaps maybe my friend here does," he said simply. Catwoman looked up in shock as she did not notice someone else in the room.

"Me and the coin agree... we don't know a thing," with that Two Face smacked her on the back of her head with a revolver knocking her out.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 15: Alone

When Ivy awoke she immediately felt a strange void. Ivy sat up from her soft grass bed. She realized that most of the plants in her house were strangely quiet. Ivy got up and made her way downstairs she started watering her front yard plants. It wasn't long before one of them informed her that Selina did not return last night. Ivy sighed as she heard this. First Harley now Selina? This whole reunion thing wasn't working out as well as they thought. She continued on the rest of the day as she usually did. She finished watering her plants ate some breakfast, cleaned up, took a shower, sun bathed as she read the newspaper and her favorite magazines. Wrote down some ideas and new plant formulas that popped in head. Usually Selina or Harley were asking Ivy for lunch or to help her do something for them. Ivy sighed as she decided to go out of the house.

She got dressed and decided to walk to the nearest super market. She felt odd as she traveled the isles watching civilians place preservative packed food and pesticide sprayed produce in their cart. It was unsettling how these people were slowly killing off their children and themselves. She saw a woman with a child in the grocery cart. There was a small boy sitting by the handles and a little blonde pigtailed girl sitting in the cart. She was pretending she was driving as her mother pushed through the isles.

"Go that way Mommy!" the little girl shouted. Her mother smiled and did as she told. The little girl lead her mother straight for the candy isle. Ivy smirked as she shook her head. A memory of Harley came into her head. It was a time where she felt particularly lonely. Harley had came over and made them a huge Ice cream and cookie sundae. She topped it with Bannana's, cherries, strawberries, chocolate, and whip cream. Harley ate so much she ended up puking it back up. Surprisingly an hour later she found her dipping her spoon in the ice cream once again. Ivy placed in some cookie mix in the cart. She let out another sigh, she did miss Harley after all.

Ivy left the market with very few things. She started walking back home until she saw a young boy who looked suspicious. He watched a man who was buying a foot long from a stand outside. The kids eyes widen as he saw the foot long. The man took out his wallet and paid the hotdog man. His wallet was stuffed with cash. The man placed his wallet back in his trench and immediately the boy went for his wallet. However the man caught him forcing the wallet out of the kid's hand.

"What ya think ya doin, Kid!?" the man said he took the wallet back and tossed the kid on the sidewalk. The kids eyes widen with fear. "You little thief, don't ya know who I am?!" he said as he raised his hand. Ivy stepped in front of the man and held his hand back.

"You have no right!" Ivy said as she shoved the man back.

"You crazy broad!? Is this your kid?" the man asked.

"No he's not but that doesn't give you the right to hit him. You caught him, you have your money let him go," Ivy said angrily.

"Says who? You?" he asked mockingly. Ivy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she said simply. The man's eyes widen as she let go of his hand.

"Okay... whatever ya say lady," he said. The hotdog man's eyes widen surprised.

"Give this child your hog dog," Ivy demanded.

"It's a foot long," the hotdog man corrected.

"Shut up!" Ivy snapped the hotdog man stepped back his arms raised. The guy handed the kid his footlong and kid took it nervously. She suddenly started walking away.

"Wow lady how you do that?!" the kid followed in awe.

"It's a gift," she said simply.

"Really... awe well, thanks so much, lady!" he said as he stopped following and started eating. Ivy closed her eyes sadly. She wondered if Selina had started out this way.

The sun was setting when Ivy returned. The house still empty when she placed her bag on the counter. It became evident that the house was filled with many reminders of Harley and Selina. Selina had cat memorabilia scattered about. Harley had clowns, stuffed, toys, and other girly accessories. Ivy stared at Harley's black and red jeweled ring and Selina's diamond earrings. The night they all argued, the night she was shot. Ivy frowned as she made her way upstairs. She made her way to Harley's room. She felt slightly guilty for invading their privacy but she didn't care. They would never know. She opened the door a memory of Harley sitting on a bean bag legs crossed looking up at her while she played a videogame.

"Hey Red! Whada ya want?" Harley asked. The image faded as the room darkened as the sun set. It was a typical teenage girls room with clothes and empty snack wrappers scattered everywhere. Ivy pondered if Harley had much of her teenage years or did she really just like being a kid. Ivy turned and walked down the hall. She opened Selina's door it was dark though she heard things moving. Immediately Ivy turned on the room ready to attack. The room illuminated and Ivy's eyes widen.

"Meow!"

The room was filled with cats a few meowing as they saw her. Ivy blinked in shock she had no idea Selina had this many cats hidden away. She stood at the doorway just staring around until one of the cats started rubbing against her leg, purring. Ivy looked down then smiled softly as she looked into the cat's yellow eyes. She picked the cat up and walked across the room she placed it on Selina's bed as she sat down as well. Another cat jumped on her lap and made it's self comfortable. Ivy petted it for awhile as the cat started to purr. She could see why Selina like them so much. She saw one cat on Selina's drawer trying to stick it's head inside a cookie bag. Ivy's eyes widen. "Were they hungry or thirsty? With Selina gone who would take care of them? In fact Selina would never abandon her cats and if she did she will have a talk with her. Though why hid them away. It's not like they would do any harm, perhaps spray her pants but sooner or later they would learn. It's not like they have anything to be afraid of, no dogs. Ivy suddenly stood up. Harley's hyena it must be starving. The cat looked offended as it walked away. Ivy grabbed some of Selina's cat food and filled up the cats bowels. She went to the bathroom and filled up their water bowels as well. She decided to change their litter boxes as well. She closed the door holding a bag of smelly litter when she saw a cat making it's way downstairs. Ivy dropped the bag and picked up the cat and placed it back in Selina's room. Ivy threw out the liter and headed for the fridge.

Raw meat was in the bottom drawers. Ivy grimaced as she place a few slabs on a plate and grabbed a bucket of water. She carefully made her way out toward the little wooden shed Harley had for her Hyena. Ivy slowly open the door. The Hyena was sleeping though when she opened the door further it started growling. Ivy gulped as she placed the bucket of water and the steaks by the door. The hyena stopped growling as it stared at the meat. It made it's way toward the water first and started drinking. Ivy closed the door and locked it. She walked back into the house strangely numb.

Ivy awoke two days later feeling exactly the same way as she did a few days ago. The strange silence from her babies were highly unnerving. Why should she care, it wasn't her fault they're missing? Ivy sighed as she pushed herself up and went on with her day. She started watering her plants, made breakfast, shower, sun bathe as she read her magazines. All the while trying to push the thoughts of Harley and Selina being gone in the back of her mind. Ivy returned to the store this time to buy some Kitty Litter, Cat Food, and some steaks.

"How many again?" the butcher asked.

"Fourteen please," Ivy replied. An older gentlemen next to her raised his eyes in shock.

"Must be some party you're having?" the guy asked. Ivy smiled as she stared at the man.

"No they're for my friends pet, she spoils him," Ivy replied.

"What breed of dog is it?" the guy asked.

"Oh it's a hyena," Ivy replied simply.

"Yeah my friend has a dog... a St. Bernard eats like a hyena too," he said with a nod. "Never fed him grade A steak though," he said in awe.

Ivy returned home and fed Selina's cats and changed their litter. She made her way out back bring a plate with a steak on it and some water. She opened the door and walked back on the deck. Slowly Harley's hyena poked out. He cautiously went for the meat and started eating. Ivy watched as he ate and walked about the backyard. To her surprise he was well trained. Ivy stared into the Hyena's eyes as he stared at her back. She looked away she felt the loneliness it felt. Selina would never abandon her cats, she had to gone missing looking for Harley. Even though they had just got into a big argument she still went searching for her. Harley even though childish still's pulls through and is loyal to her and to Selina. They didn't deserve this. If she had gone missing she knew they would be searching for her. Ivy stood up, she had made her decision. She was going to look for her friends. _Friends_, she thought finally coming to terms with the truth, crossed her arms and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 16: Bar Hopping

Ivy got up and watered her plants, ate a light breakfast, and got dressed. She hated wearing common clothes but she had no choice. She didn't need unwanted attention and walking around in outfit made of ivy and other foliage would ring everyone's alarms. Ivy started with the same tactic as Selina did which was going around the shady neighborhoods, picking up men and interrogating them. This as expected was a slow start. Though it was the only tactic she had. Selina did not leave her with much info to go on.

"Whoa...hubba hubba, I'm your slave tell Mikey what you wanna me to do?" a low life jeered as he leaned against the wall practically drooling at her. Ivy smiled at him as she placed her hand on her waist.

"I just want info... anything on Harley Quinn or Catwoman," Ivy said simply. The guy smiled.

"Oh don't know much just that the cat's been bagged and some chicks are looking for Harley Quinn," the guy replied. Ivy threw her head back frustrated.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I don't know anything else," the guy replied. Ivy shook her head and walked away. She continued her search for information. She entered a bar and sat on a stool. With a wink she asked for a drink and waited patiently, she never had to wait long. A guy with a golf cap came to her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful what brings ya here?" the guy asked as he pointed at her. Ivy smiled releasing her pheromones.

"Oh just wondering if you know anything about Catwoman or Harley Quinn?" she asked casually. The guy smiled.

"I just heard that those bitches are almost through and that one of the gang heads are looking for that green chick too," he said. Ivy's smile turned into a scowl.

"What?" she asked tensely.

"Yeah... words on the street that they want those broads taken out, I don't know I think it may be Penguin or maybe even Two Face, I's don't know," he said as he took a swallow from his drink. Ivy stared at her drink in front of her. Now people were looking for her as well things were starting to get serious. Ivy took her drink and drank in one swig. "Whoa, now that's what I'm talkin about!" the guy said with a smile. Ivy smiled back and slammed her drink on the counter. She left the bar solemnly. She drove in her car thinking. Her friends were in trouble and their time might be running out and she had no closer leads than Selina. In fact she was sure things were just getting worse. Was everything just mixed up rumors? Did anything she heard was truth? Ivy sighed frustrated as she placed a hand on her forehead impatiently waiting for the light to turn green. She needed help, the best option would be Batman though working with Batman was always tricky. His morals would be to find Catwoman and Harley first while apprehending them all at the same time. She didn't want Harley back in Arkham or Catwoman back in Blackgate. She just wanted them free. Back as a group Harley baking sweets, Selina with her cats, her with her plants. A car honked from behind as the light was already green. Ivy slowly drove off. No Batman would get the job done, fast, though at what cost? Batman had to be her last resort. The only other option would have to be.

"Another Red Light," Ivy said to herself as she slammed her breaks. She hated Gotham's downtown district. She leaned her head back and continued to think. The only man who was willing to work for money and had some sanity left, the Riddler. Ivy rolled her eyes as a memory of their last conversation popped into her head. She hated working with men, especially arrogant ones. _"Good Look... you're going to need it,"_ she remembered. Ivy's eyes widen. That's right! He knew! He knew what Penguin had up his sleeve. Perhaps he could shed some light on the situation on Iceberg Lounge. The light was green once again and Ivy continued to drive. The only problem was she had no idea where was Riddler's hideout. Ivy parked her car at a restaurant ordered a salad asked for a phone book. Of course she wasn't going to find the Riddler's name or number but she checked first all the same. Ivy stumped concentrated on her salad until another idea popped in her head. Like a light switched on Ivy remembered something, Riddler's hired help, Diedre Vance and Nina Damfino. Ivy looked up both names, she called Diedre Vance first but got no answer. She then called Nina Damfino the phone picked up.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Is Nina there?" Ivy asked simply.

"Nah she's at work, who's this?" the guy asked.

"Oh just an old friend can you tell me where I can find her, it's important...it's about the money I owe her," Ivy lied.

"Oh well she's working at Hot Shots, a Martini bar down by Hope St," the guy answered.

"Thanks," Ivy said and hung up. Ivy drove across town and soon was at Hot Shots, Martinis and Pool. She stepped in, the bar was a typical dark, grungy bar. Ivy immediately sat at the bar and waited patiently. A bar tender walked up to her she was tall, short dark hair, had good muscle tone.

"What'll be?" the woman asked. Ivy looked up at her and smiled.

"Something fruity," she said lightly as she placed a few hundred on the bar. Nina perked a brow.

"How about a Cosmo," she suggested. Ivy nodded and she started on her cocktail.

"What brings you here... pretty gal like you? I'm guessin there's another reason for you being here with all that moolah," she started as she shook her drink. Ivy let out a big sigh then smiled.

"Look I want to keep this civil. Just simple gossip between two girls," Ivy started. Nina shrugged as she poured her drink into a Martini Glass and handed it to her. She examined the cash on the bar.

"Alright let's talk," Nina agreed.

"I need to know where I can find the Riddler?" Ivy asked right off the bat.

"Eddie?" she asked then looked off to the side. Ivy nodded. Nina took a deep breath and made a funny face.

"Ehhh that's something I'm not so sure about," Nina answered honestly. Ivy turned red.

"What do you mean?" she asked sternly.

"Well I mean when Eddie needs us... he _contacts_ us, he never stays at one place too long and he doesn't really trust us with his personal life," Nina said simply. "Just calls up asks if we wanna do a job and it's a yes or no," Nina replied. Ivy looked put off.

"Damn," she said as she took her drink. Nina shook her head then stepped back.

"Wait well there is one way," Nina stated as she leaned into the bar, getting close to Ivy. Ivy looked up.

"I'm listening," she said sweetly.

"Well Diedre told me something... a while back," she started low. "She told me once that Riddles has a thing for women... and you know not just any off the street hooker. Real classy, real expensive type of girls. She told me he often gets his escorts from Gotham Angels," Nina said then looked away to chuckle. Ivy rolled her eyes leaning back smiling.

"Thanks, nice talking to a fellow lady of crime," Ivy said as she stood up and made her way out. A few hours later Ivy made it to Gotham Angels. The place was in the heart of Gotham and Nina was right. The place did look classy. Ivy checked herself in the mirror pushed back her hair before stepping out. She made her way toward the doors. There was a bodyguard by the door.

"Hold it madam," he said stopping her. Ivy looked up at him confused.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked simply.

"I do now," she said simply releasing her pheromones.

"Yes you do," he agreed letting her in. Ivy stepped in. The office was relatively small but nice. There was a lady on the other end.

"Can I help you?" she asked pushing up her glasses. Ivy stepped up to her and dosed her with her pheromones as well. The girl wobbled as she shook her head. She then let out a few of her seeds, letting her vines grow, wrapping around the woman.

"What... what are you doing?" she managed to ask before one of Ivy's vines gagged her. Ivy pushed her off her computer seat to the floor as she sat down typing on her computer. She headed straight for the clientèle book. Ivy scanned through the names. It was usually a male name, followed by the escort's name, time, date, and price. Ivy's eyes widen.

"$10,000! HA! Who do you have in here that's worth that much?" Ivy asked out loud. The girl replied but it was muffled. The average prices ranged between $700-$3,000. Ivy sighed there were too many names. She decided to take out the ones who only hired a girl two to three times. The book was cut into half. She also decided take out anything less than $3000. Eddie had the money to afford the best, why wouldn't he? The book cut significantly smaller. It came down to seven names, Edward Nygma or his other aliases wasn't one of them. Some of the Falcone and Russian mobsters were on there to no surprise. She looked at three of them she didn't recognize but seemed to hire a girl of often. In particular, $7,777. Five times the past three months. Eldrid Dreth, Ivy read out loud. "Who are you?" she whispered. Ivy turned and asked her vine to come out of the woman's mouth. "Alright, Mr. Dreth... what does he look like and does he sound like a prick?" Ivy asked strongly. The woman coughed.

"Ughh... they all sound like pricks!" she said loudly. Ivy perked a brow. She figured she was telling the truth.

"Is this man a little taller than average, trim, dark auburn hair, talks a lot, wears a lot of green?" Ivy elaborated. The woman was silent as her face went blank.

"I... think... I think you might be right. All clients must go under an inspection before hiring our services,"she replied. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I need a definite answer," Ivy demanded. She stared at the other names. Michael Hill, Derek Adams, Eldrid Dreth. Suddenly Ivy started laughing. Eldrid Dreth! The Riddler. "Thought you were so clever, ha!" Ivy said to herself as she wrote down the latest address from his last escort. Which was only a week and a half ago. Ivy stood up and walked out. "I'll let the bouncer know you're in a bind," Ivy said as she let out a wave.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 17: Negotiations

Ivy made her way to 3500 Green Avenue in the Diamond Distract. It was a condominium complex, of course he had a penthouse. Ivy silently rode the elevator as memories of Selina and Harley robbing the last jewelry store, how they laughed as she made a couple of men stay for a distraction. Harley juggling bottles outside in front of her hyena, Selina painting her fingernails. Then Harley walking away carrying her favorite hammer, Selina's comment about her not having a heart. Ivy's anger rose as did the elevator, finally it reached the top with a bing, the doors opened. Ivy walked out to her surprise there were three other penthouses. Ivy walked toward the one at the end of the hall. She wondered which approach was best and decided the simplest. Ivy rang the door bell, a scratch buzz was heard, there was nothing on the other end. She pressed again and once again it was silent. Ivy looked off toward her side wondering if he wasn't home. She pushed again looking at the ground thinking if she should just break in and wait for him or just come back another time. Though the door suddenly opened.

"Yes who is it?" Edward said opening the door wide. Ivy looked up at him bright eyed, she caught a glimpse of Edward in a bathrobes, boxers, and slippers before seeing the door slam shut again. Ivy stared at the door only inches away before scowling.

"Open the door Edward!" Ivy demanded knocking hard.

"Why?!" Edward replied.

"I... I need your help," she let out.

"What!?" he yelled back.

"I said I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ivy yelled again. The door opened a crack and Ivy could see Edwards blue eye, starring out.

"What was that?" he asked interested. Ivy glared back at him turning red.

"I said I need your help," she said strongly. "Don't make me say it again," she added. He then stepped back opening the door wide.

"Well come in!" he announced gesturing Ivy to walk in. Ivy took a deep breath and stepped in. She immediately started looking around. To her left was a medium kitchen and dining table, wall size glass windows and a balcony. To her right was a medium size living room and other rooms she didn't care about. Over all his living quarters was relatively small.

"Nice isn't it," he said as he stared at her. Ivy shrugged.

"It's decent," she replied. "Very masculine, too much gray hues," she added.

"My house, my opinion matters most," he said as he crossed the living room into another room. He then closed the door. Ivy assumed he was getting dress as she had waited awhile. She stepped out onto the balcony, it wasn't too high up. Though she still got vertigo just looking down at the street. She stepped in and leaned against the wall. The view of Gotham was spectacular a great view of Gotham's skyline and especially the coast and harbor. Ivy sighed deciding what to do next.

"So Pamela what brings you here?" he asked as he walked out of the room, wearing his trademark green tailored suit. Ivy smiled, Riddler she was accustomed too, Edward not so much.

"Iceberg Lounge you knew that Two Face and Penguin made an alliance, didn't you?" Ivy accused. Edward made himself a drink before sitting on his couch.

"Yes I did," he said proudly. Ivy made her way to the couch adjacent to him.

"How?" she asked simply.

"I also knew you, Harley, and Selina made an alliance as well," he added, his chin held up high. Ivy glared at him.

"You're avoiding the question," Ivy said simply.

"No I'm not. I'm just implying I'm well informed. I also know that's not the real reason you came here isn't?" he then asked. Ivy looked away momentarily then back at him. He had a slight smug smile on his face. Ivy looked down and inhaled.

"You're right it's not the only reason. Selina and Harley have gone missing I need to know where they are," Ivy admitted.

"That's not a question and you're implying I know their locations," he defended.

"Well do you?" Ivy asked. Riddler took a drink and placed it on a nearby table.

"No I do not," he said simply. "Never bothered to care really," he said with a shrug. Ivy had to fight the urge to slap him across the face. Instead she smiled, she'll just have to settle with intoxicating him with a _very slight_ dose of her pheromones. She took another deep breath and took off her coat. She adjusted her blouse and smiled. She stared at him as she pushed her hair back, wondering if her pheromones took affect. She knew if they did it wouldn't be obvious. She need his intellect for finding Harley and Selina. Finally a small lopsided grin spread across his face as he his head tilted slightly. It was the confirmation she was waiting for.

"So Riddler I suppose you know what I'm going to ask you next?" Ivy started once again. He leaned back casually spreading his arms across the top of his sofa. His hand shot at her flirty like.

"Shoot," he said simply. Ivy looked to the side for a moment, suddenly remembering that his flirty demeanor might have been a consequence.

"Don't insult your intelligence Riddler-"

"Edward or Eddie if you like," he interrupted. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"Edward, you know what I'm going to ask. Where can I find Harley and Selina?" she finished. He rubbed the back of his neck looking defeated.

"Alright, it's always business with you Red," he said as he stood up.

"Always," she agreed.

"Right, this is my paying rate, missing people thirty grand since it's two sixty," he added. Ivy's eyes widen, was he or was he not under the affect of her pheromones?

"Are you serious?" she asked standing up.

"Always," he replied fiercely as he walked toward a mirror. "You're lucky I'm not adding my criminal fee to it. That would have been another forty grand. They always end up being involved in more dangerous situations," he said as he adjusted his tie. Ivy fought back the urge to release a second dose of pheromones.

"Alright fine. I'll give you half now, half later," she said pulling out twenty grand placing it on his coffee table. He looked down at the money his brows furrowed.

"What happened to half now?" he asked in shock. Ivy pursed her lips.

"I only brought twenty," she defended. He let out a small sigh and scooped up the cash.

"Fine," he let out frustrated. He placed the money inside his vest pocket. "Okay let's do this," he said excitedly. Ivy crossed her arms and smiled.

"About time," she said.

"Alright tell me everything you know the more info the better," he started. Ivy sat back down took a deep breath and relaxed. She closed her eyes.

"It all started after the events of Penguin's re-opening of the Iceberg Lounge. As I'm sure you know that Harley, Selina, and I barely made it out of there alive. I was shot in the arm which led to an argument between Harley and Selina," she paused as she looked up at the Riddler who had his hands behind his back as he paced around his living room. "It didn't end well," she started again. "Harley punched Selina and shortly after Harley walked out. There was a letter the next day stating that she would be back soon after she broke the Joker out of Arhkam," she ended.

"Do you have that letter?" he asked. Ivy nodded.

"Yes," she said taking out the letter out of her small purse. She held it up and he took it from her hands. He read it silently before placing it on the counter.

"You may continue," he said.

"Well the next couple of days there was no reply from Harley. No news of Joker breaking out, nothing. Selina and I became worried, especially Selina. I think she felt guilty about what happened. She took it upon herself to start searching. She found out that Harley did try to break out the Joker from Arkham but was kidnapped during the process. She only knew that Harley was not in Arkham and that someone had paid the guards cash to have Harley in their possession. We started searching and found nothing. Frustrated Selina and I got into a argument, words were tossed and Selina was gone. That was the last time I saw her that was three days ago," Ivy finished she blinked a few times, eyes watery slightly out of breath.

"So three days since Selina was missing five for Harley?" he asked. Ivy nodded feeling a rush of dread. Harley had been gone for almost a week. What kind of friend was she taking so long to react? A slight pit of guilt began to pull in from the center of her stomach. She suddenly realized that Selina must of felt the same way about Harley. She closed her eyes pushing her feelings aside. She need to be of clear mind as well.

"Alright you may leave now," he said pointing toward the door. Ivy perked a brow astonished that he actually believed that she didn't know the way out. She stood up and headed toward the door.

"Contact information?" she asked simply as she turned facing him. He stopped pacing and looked up blankly for a moment. He turned pacing once again.

"Not necessary I know where the lone siren is residing," he answered. Ivy rolled her eyes and made her way out. She headed toward the elevator and smiled. She had forgotten such a stalker the Riddler was.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 18: Verbal Contracts

Harley was pushed into a room her hands cuffed behind her back. She wore a red slinky dress her hair was still a mess.

"I get it, I get it! Now back off scumbag!" Harley yelled as she stepped forward. A large man held a gun behind her back gave her one last prod as he smiled before stepping back. Harley glared as she glanced back.

"That's enough Alvin," a man's voice interrupted. Harley turned toward the direction of the voice her blue eyes wide. She stared at the silhouette that was against the Gotham nights skyline. Alvin started to take off her handcuffs, startling Harley a bit more. She was finally able to stretch her arms as she held on to her wrists.

"Bout time," Harley let out as she hesitantly walking forward. Black Mask turned around he pointed a gun at her as he took a few step forwards bug stopped short as he reached his desk. Harley gulped as she stood there glancing around the room. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he placed a gun slowly on his desk. "Come closer will ya?" he asked though it came out more like a demand. Harley did as she was told as she crossed her arms.

"You look nice that dress suits you," he complimented, Harley shrugged.

"Red has always kind of been my color," she replied. He nodded as she gestured her to sit.

"I'm partial to white myself," he said as he popped his color of his black blouse. He started pouring two glasses of heavy liquor in champagne glasses. He walked up toward her handing her a glass. "Here take this you'll feel better," he said taking a drink from his glass. Harley took it and took a sip.

"Blah!" she let out as she made a face. "What is this stuff, diesel?" she asked staring at the glass. Black Mask laughed as he sat across her.

"Lightweight," he remarked as he leaned his head back staring at her. Harley pursed her lips and swallowed the rest of it one shot. She chocked back some coughs as she stared back at him determined.

"That's more like it," he said with a smile.

"Okay you got my attention whaddya want from me?" Harley blurted.

"Hmph, straight to the point, I like that in a woman," he said taking another drink. He looked down and stared. "Look I'm a business man and I run a type of business that has a lot of certain type of competitors-"

"Oh yeah! Two Face and the bird, they was shootin at you up at that club," Harley remembered.

"Exactly they are the type of men I do business with," he exacted.

"Still what's your point?" Harley asked simply crossing her arms looking away.

"My point is that I don't need another competitor in the business at the moment," he said.

"I know Joker has his people too and I don't like those people," he continued.

"That means ya DON'T LIKE ME!" Harley yelled offended standing up.

"Calm down you're worrying your pretty head for nothing," Black Mask reassured. "I don't see the Joker in my near future that's all I'm saying, unless," he paused staring at Harley. Harley crossed her arms staring back. "Unless we can work out a partnership of sorts," he said with a grin. Harley blinked as she loosened up.

"Ah-Uh Mista J doesn't do _partnerships_," Harley replied. Black Mask drank the last of his drink and stood up as well.

"Well you better pray he takes this one," he walked back taking both glasses and filled them up. He walked back toward the couch and stood in front of Harley staring at her silently for a moment.

"You are a looker it's a shame you're mixed up with the Joker... I can use an ambitious girl like you," he said offering her another drink. Harley glanced down and hesitantly took it. Black Mask turned and sat back down. "Relax will ya?"

"Oh easy for you to say. You're not the prisoner here," Harley said taking a sip of her drink, turning increasing sour. Black Mask chuckled.

"I can do something about that...but first let's get to know each other a little more," he said as he gestured Harley to sit back down. Harley bitterly sat back down and stared across at the man's threatening mask. "Tell me about yourself. What's so special about the Joker, huh? Why the unwavering devotion? What makes a man like the Joker, tick?" he prodded. Harley took another drink then smirked.

"If ya insist," she replied smoothly.

Two Face walked into the small bit of red light that barely lit up the dark room. He held a drink in his hand and pointed across the room. His man who held a high powered machine gun nodded and walked across the room and leaned against the wall. He waited patiently in the shadows. Catwoman sat unconsciously in a chair, her arms and legs tied up. Two Face took a sip of his drink as he walked up to her. He looked down at the glass and swished his cup slightly staring into the dark brownish liquor before throwing it in Catwoman's face. Catwoman blinked a few times waking up, smelling the strong liquor on her face. Suddenly Two Face took a few steps and slapped her.

"Owe... you son of a bitch!" Catwoman yelled back her cheek stinging.

"Wake up pussy cat. It's time to talk," his deep voice spoke as he admired his work.

"Fuck you! Who taught you how to wake up a lady?" Catwoman snapped back. Two Face grinned, his scared half grinning widely.

"Alright Kitty-Cat you want me to leave you tied up here? Your call but the coin told me to let you go. Should I flip again?" he asked angrily. Catwoman kept her mouth shut as she tried to claw her way out of her binds. Unfortunately they were made out of some type of strong material. "Thought so... and don't even bother trying to escape. I know what you're little claws can do and clawing through steel cable isn't one of them," he said happily.

"What do you want? Where's Harley?" Catwoman asked as she stared up at Two Face. Two Face cracked his neck as he loosened his collar.

"The hell should I know... that blond bimbo is probably back with the clown," Two Face said he flipping his coin out of habit. Catwoman sighed frustrated. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Shit..." she released under her breath as she continued to struggle some more.

"Enough small talk, let's get down to business. Penguin and I owe Mr. Freeze a favor," Two Face started. Catwoman's brows raised surprised how the situation is turning.

"Really now? What makes you think I want to help you?" Catwoman asked.

"You got no choice," Two Face said simply. Catwoman threw her head back growling out of frustration. "Mr. Freeze wants some space rock, a crystal called NG03," he said as he caught his coin and turned.

"Let me guess he wants me to steal this crystal for him?" Catwoman asked unenthusiastically.

"That's right, Kitty-Cat," he said simply. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I want to steal this rock for you? You want me to work that means you have to let me go, once I'm free what makes you think I'll deliver on my end of the bargain?" Catwoman asked. Two Face chuckled as he lifted his hand and signaled. Suddenly the guard behind her brought out a needle gun and injected something in her neck. Catwoman twisted her head trying to pull away but it was too late. "What did you just do?!" she yelled angrily.

"Injected something inside of you," Two Face said simply.

"What did you inject inside me?" Catwoman asked.

"Something old Vic invented. He assured me with that in your system you'll do the job," he said still facing away from her.

"Or what?" Catwoman asked becoming worried.

"Let's just say you're veins might become a little chilly," he said turning with a smile.

"What?! You asshole!" Catwoman yelled angrily.

"Hmph, so if you want to live you'll bring Vic the stone," Two Face spoke. Catwoman stayed silent defeated. "Ha not so hot headed now?" he taunted.

"Just tell me the job!" Catwoman snapped.

"It's at STAR Labs in Metropolis," Two Face said. "You're flight leaves in three hours, Vic will be there waiting for you," he said.

"I swear if I live through this Harve... I'm gonna make you pay," Catwoman threatened as Two Face gestured his men to take her away.

Ivy stared as the the soil darkened when the water touched it's surface. She pulled back her watering hose stopping the stream. She didn't want to drown her plant. Her babies were usually a pleasant distraction, however they weren't distracting her enough. She became anxious waiting to receive a phone call with any news of Harley and Selina, though none came. Another day passed and thoughts of contacting Batman was starting to wonder into her mind. How would she do it? Commit a crime? Search her way like she did the Riddler? What would she do once she did meet him? Would they fight? Would he succumb to her pheromones? Better yet how would he take the news knowing he and Catwoman had a close relationship. Ivy crossed her arms smiling as memories of when she actually got close to Batman came into her mind. The times when he was under her control, those memories alone would have Selina seething with jealousy. Suddenly the phone rang bringing Ivy out of her thoughts, she quickly walked toward the phone and answered.

"Yes?" she answered simply.

"Am I speaking to a Miss Pamela Isley?" the voice on the other end asked. _No sorry you go the wrong number_, was what popped into Ivy's head but thought better of if.

"Who else would be here Riddler," Ivy replied sarcastically.

"I've come across some information, even perhaps got a few leads," he continued. "Would you mind coming over or would you rather have this discussion on the phone?" he asked. Ivy thought about it, an image of her contacting Batman popped back in her mind.

"It's fine I'll be there in an hour," she said and hung up. Ivy stopped by the bank and picked up twenty grand. She placed it in purse. She promised half but somehow she had a feeling he didn't deserve half. In fact if she even upped the dose she may not even have to pay at all. Ivy made her way toward his penthouse and buzzed. The door opened quickly as the Riddler let her in.

Ivy walked in and looked around to her surprise he had a small indoor plant in the corner of his kitchen. Hidden in the dark away from any sunlight. Ivy huffed as she looked up at the Riddler who was drinking and by the looks of it had been drinking for awhile.

"What have you found?" Ivy asked as she took off her trench coat.

"Making yourself comfortable I see," he said with a grin. Ivy smiled as she pushed her hair back and figured it was a good time to let out a dose once again.

"So tell me what news have you found?" Ivy started a little too friendly. Riddler poured himself a drink.

"I'd offer you one but I know it won't do you any good. I'm not about to waste good liquor on a plant," he replied. Ivy perked a brow surprised and insulted at the same time. Perhaps her pheromones didn't make her way toward him yet of maybe it wasn't enough.

"Information Eddie now," Ivy said angrily.

"Business as usual," he said with a sigh. "Okay a contact has confirmed that Penguin or Two Face doesn't have Miss Quinn however, they suspect that one of them may have Miss Kyle," he said simply. Ivy stood up angrily.

"Who? Which one?" Ivy asked impatiently.

"That's the thing, I don't know," he admitted. "Though since they're currently working together either way one will have her. It's just a matter of not wasting time by knowing who and where?" he said as he took another drink. "That reminds me you still owe a forty grand," he said placing his drink down. Ivy glared at him for a moment as she was about to take out her twenty.

"It's a waste of time not knowing who by now and you haven't found anything on Harley. You technically haven't found anyone at all. Why should I pay you?" Ivy asked as she leaned in closer to him letting out some of her pheromones. Riddler's jaw dropped.

"Ha I knew you'd do something like that!" he yelled offended. Ivy leaned back eyes wide.

"Who me?" she asked innocently.

"Pay up, I know you have some money now. Pay up or I won't even bother with Harley," he ended simply. Ivy sighed as she took out some of the money and was about to hand it to him before holding it back.

"I have a better idea how about I contact Batman tell him my situation hold onto the money and use it for bail or a proper escape plan when we're back in Arkham or better yet, pay someone to distract Batman while me and the girls escape," Ivy added actually liking the sound of her plan.

"Are you kidding me? The Dark Knight would have you back in Arkham the minute you contact him. Sure he'll find your ladies but lock them up as soon as he gets his hands on him as well," Riddler said frustrated. "Now be a good girl and hand over the cash," he said rubbing his fingers. Ivy handed him the cash crossing her arms bitterly.

"Fine you have a point," Ivy admitted.

"Of course that's why you hired me," he said as he looked over his cash. Riddler sat down and began counting his cash. Ivy quickly stood up and stretched very femininely as she lifted up her red locks and yawned. She glanced over at his direction as he made a few quick glances at her, he soon stopped counting and pocked the money. Ivy smiled as her distraction work, knowing he wouldn't realize his still missing a couple grand until later.

"I hardly see the point of staying much less coming over for this small amount of information. If I knew better I would of told Gotham PD and got the same results," Ivy said as she placed on her coat. Riddler stood up and poured himself another drink. "I'll be leaving now contact me if you find anything," Riddler nodded as he was too busy drinking. Ivy stared at him indirectly as she saw him drink. He made eye contacted as he raised his hand up. Ivy quickly broke off eye contact and started opening the door.

"You're not going... I mean you're not going to Penguin or Two Face aren't you?" he suddenly asked. Ivy stopped she was actually sure she heard a hint of concern in his voice. Ivy turned and looked up him as opened the door, he stared at her seriously as she stared back then released a small grin. She stepped back and closed the door.

Ivy waited patiently as the elevator opened. An elderly man walked passed her grinning widely. He tipped his hat as he passed and walked toward one of the other two rooms on the floor. Ivy perked a brow as she walked in the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

Sirens Scream Green

Batman

Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Catwoman's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles

Chapter 19: Strike One

Ivy was almost home as she drove frustrated that she wasted her time. She stopped on a red light letting her color return to her normal shade of green. Her elbow propped up against the window she pushed her red hair back and sighed. _So what if she's alone? She's a force to be reckon with, after all_. The light turned green and Ivy made a sharp right turn cutting across a couple of cars forcing them to stop. She smiled as was enjoying her dirty luck she had tonight. Ivy drove towards Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, she kept running different scenarios in her head. She still favored just busting in the front entrance even though she could imagine many possible situations of her getting caught. The sound of the sirens and the flashing of lights indicated that the police where on her tail. Ivy glanced at her speedometer, she was well over seventy. She chuckled she had no idea she was driving that fast. Ivy glanced back and pushed on the breaks. The officer slowly got off his bike and fiddled around with his belongings before lazily walking toward her vehicle. Ivy glanced in the mirror and quickly returned to a normal pigment then smiled. A knock on her window made her lower her windows. The officer bent down and looked around her car.

"Did you know you were going seventy on a fifty mile per and hour street?" the officer asked. Ivy's eyes widen then smiled.

"Why no officer I had no idea," Ivy said flirtatiously as she released a good dose of her pheromones. The officer blinked a few times before releasing a drooling smile. "Good! Don't bother following me either," Ivy said pressing down on the gas laughing haughtily. She made sure to stay within the speed limit as she wandered back into her thoughts. Even though she wanted to piss Penguin off and take out some of his men, she knew Selina's chances were better off if she saved her as quietly as possible. Ivy parked on the side of the building. The moon was shinning brightly as she stared up at the night sky followed by a silhouette jumping across a rooftop. Ivy blinked as she wondered if Batman was near the area. A sting of panic went through her body. Then she calmed herself. Batman can be a great help, if he believed she was on his side it would increase the chances of her and Selina escaping. Ivy decided to make her way toward the rooftop. She dropped a few seeds within a sewer grate and within seconds they started to grow. She held on to one of the thick vines as she willed it to reach the top. Her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp.

"What is this a party?" Query asked placing her hands on her hips. Nightwing turned around and frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nightwing let out. Echo did a small shrug and muffled a giggle.

"Why Poison Ivy what a pleasant surprise," Riddler let out.

"Impossible how did you get here so fast?" Ivy asked in shock.

"What?!" Nightwing let out.

"The question is what took you so long?" Riddler smirked. Ivy stepped off her giant vines and walked toward their direction.

"Where's Batman!?" Ivy asked Nightwing loudly. Nightwing stepped back surprised.

"Okay a little outnumbered here," he said to himself.

"Answer me!" Ivy demanded.

"Diva..." Query whispered toward Riddler who elbowed her.

"She can hear you..." Riddler whispered back worried.

"Look it's really none of your business where Batman is," Nightwing said crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess it's none of his business that Penguin has Catwoman captured," Ivy retaliated glaring. Nightwing scratched the back of his head and grimaced.

"Oh... well in that case I guess that is something he would want to know," Nightwing let out. "Well the truth is...not now Oracle," Nightwing suddenly stopped and turned. Ivy tilted her head confused. "No don't send Robin I got this taken care of...yes, okay, okay...okay! Okay I'm sorry I yelled, fine," Nightwing turned around facing them and opened his mouth.

"Are you done chatting now?" Riddler asked checking his watch.

"What was I saying again?" Nightwing asked slightly embarrassed.

"Where's big B!" Echo pipped up.

"Oh yeah... well Batman isn't in Gotham," Nightwing let out. Ivy sighed frustrated.

"OH Ho ho!" Riddler let out smirking.

"Great... so who's gonna help find Harley or Catwoman?" Ivy let out turning toward Iceberg Lounge.

"Hey wait a sec, did I just hear right? Did you just second guess my detective ability?" Riddler asked.

"Okay... well this is awkward," Nightwing let out.

"Tell me about it," Query said checking out Nightwing and nodding at Echo.

"Alright are you absolutely sure that Penguin has Catwoman?" Nightwing asked.

"No!" Riddler interjected as Ivy was about to reply. "I clearly told Miss Is-... I mean Poison Ivy that the odds are that either Two Face or Penguin have her on the basis of the girls past events and Two Face and Penguins peace treaty," Riddler informed.

"You mean they're working together?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes simpleton," Riddler insulted as Nightwing grimaced placing a hand on his hip.

"You do know I can take you out in one hit, right?" Nightwing reminded confidently. Riddler made a grimace as he stepped back.

"Yes please do," Ivy said rolling her eyes. Both Echo and Query muffled their laughter.

"Alright let's take care of this," Nightwing said walking toward the Iceberg lounge. Nightwing looked down and sighed. "You know the drill, no killing, no mortally wounding cronies?" Nightwing reminded.

"Simple enough," Ivy agreed.

"I can't even harm a fly," Riddler said raising his hands up in defense. Nightwing looked at Echo and Query who held high powered machine guns.

"We're just paid to do this kind of work," Echo said simply.

"No guns?" Query asked. Nightwing wagged his fingers. "Oh... fabulous boss we're gonna get paid extra for this right?" Query asked. Echo shrugged.

"This bit already paid for six months of my rent so I'm in," Echo replied.

"Right, well as you already know stealth is my forte. It'll be easier to search for Catwoman if you guys cause a distraction," Nightwing hinted. "So catch my drift?" Nightwing asked.

"Easy enough I like a big entrance," Ivy said walking back toward her vines that brought her up.

"Alright ladies let's go in through the back way!" Riddler announced. "Hopefully by then Ivy and Nightwing would already clean half the place up," he whispered to his girls who nodded.

Ivy tossed some seeds at the flood grates in front of the entrance of the club. Within minutes she had them slipping in through the sides and forcing open the front doors.

"Holy crap!" a guy yelled suddenly as he stared at Ivy and her ferocious vines confused. He and his partner lifted up their guns about to shoot but Ivy's vines had already wrapped around their guns tearing them away from the men. The men started to yell in terror as the rest of Ivy's vines began to wrap around them. Though as soon as their mouths opened a vine crawled in their mouths bursting a pod within in them knocking them out. She walked passed the out conscious thugs, guiding her vines toward the clubs main room. She would rather suffocate or squeeze the men to their deaths but since she was working with Nightwing she figured it would only be fair to play on his turns. Ivy stood waiting as a huge pod grew behind her she stepped inside it, sitting down, closing her eyes connecting herself with her plant. She used it's vines to tell her what she need to know. She knew that the next room had six guys two with guns standing in front of the door waiting for her. The other four were armed with melee weapons guarding the other entrances and exits. An image played through her head if she busted in this door first the guard were surely shoot at her and her baby. However if she distracted them by attacking from the air vents on the sides they would forget about her behind the door. Within a couple of minutes she did just that. The sound of guns shooting and the pain from her plants meant that her distraction had work. She then forced the open in front of her taking away the guards guns as her pod open. Within seconds she seduced them with her pheromones making them docile. The other men in the room continued to struggle with the rest of Ivy's vines but were losing. Suddenly the door across the room opened and Echo and Query along with Riddler came in.

"Whoa!" Query shouted in awe.

"Ha ha I'm betting the Penguin isn't gonna like this," Echo said looking around. She made her way across and bashed one of the struggling guards on the head with her gun.

"What's black and white and red all over?" Riddler asked smiling.

"What a newspaper?" Echo replied.

"No! A a very angry Penguin!" Riddler let out. Query and Echo both chuckled as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go upstairs I'm sure Nightwing has already taken care of Penguin," Ivy said walking past them. Query made a face, mocking a snooty stuck up woman. Echo smiled as she smacked her friend to knock it off.

"What?" Query asked defensive.

"Are you kiddin? I know we can handle ourselves but to piss off Mother Nature here... uh uh," Echo said shaking her head. Query frowned before catching up to Riddler and Ivy. Ivy entered the room as expected Nightwing had already cleared the room and had Penguin on the floor.

"Not her! That bitch always makes a mess!" Penguin let out angrily.

"Oh is that so? Then you'll love what she's done with the place, right ladies?" Riddler asked.

"Uh huh!" Query agreed.

"Yep you got that right," Echo added. Penguin let out a long growl of anger.

"And there's the red all over," Riddler said making himself across the room.

"I'm guessing no one is dead right?" Nightwing questioned though came out more like a threat.

"What's the matter blue eyes don't trust me?" Ivy asked sweetly as she passed him with a fake frown. Then smiled she couldn't help herself. Too much time spent with Harley and Selina had got to her and Echo and Query reminded her of them. Nightwing cleared his throat and lifted Penguin off the ground.

"Oooh look at those muscles," Query admired as she sat on Penguin's desk. Riddler comfortably leaned against the wall, grimacing at the fact his bodyguard were oogling Nightwing.

"Alright Penguin rumor has it that you know where Catwoman is so speak up," Nightwing said to him. Penguin glanced around the room angrily as he took a good look at the situation. "Any day now," Nightwing warned. Penguin glanced to Nightwing then back to Riddler.

"I don't have the stupid cat!" he spat out.

"So who does?" Nightwing asked.

"Two Face has her! She's doing us some business," Penguin said angrily.

"What kind of business?" Ivy asked.

"The kind she's skilled at. Why else would we have kept her," Penguin continued as he struggled. Nightwing let him go as he knew he wouldn't go very far even if he tried. "Finally, kid you're too much like your mentor... a bloody ruffian," Penguin spoke as he dusted off his suit and picked up his hat.

"Hey, I don't like the words coming out of your mouth Penguin," Nightwing warned.

"So where is Catwoman then? What are you making her do against her will?" Ivy asked bitterly, her eyes glaring. Penguin grinned.

"She's in Metropolis doing us a favor, alright," Penguin let out.

"Stealing what?" Nightwing asked.

"A crystal from STAR Labs," Penguin said simply. He looked at Nightwing and everybody else. "Am I done here? I'm sure I probably have a _big mess_ to clean up," Penguin said glaring at Poison Ivy. She shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you do Ozzie," she said threw out some vines that wrapped around his body gagging him. Nightwing stepped back his eyes widen.

"Alright... well," he coughed. "First off don't worry about Catwoman, Batman knows the situation he'll find her," Nightwing reassured.

"So does Batman vacation in Metropolis often?" Riddler asked.

"That's none of your business," Nightwing said crossing his arms. "However since you're all here I can't just let you guys off the hook causing more havoc in Gotham," Nightwing said readying himself. Ivy let out a heavy dose of her pheromones.

"That's not for you to decide," she said sweetly pushing back some loose strand of dark hair from his face. Nightwing gulped as he stepped back. "Stay there and be a sweety will you?" she asked. Nightwing did not move as he stood their docile.

"Why you venomous snake!" Riddler let out as he glared at her. Ivy raised a brow confused on his outrage.

"Why are you mad we can go now, you know that right?" Ivy said crossing her arms confused.

"You just entranced him just like that... that easily?" he said a bit defensive.

"And?" Ivy asked as she turned around.

"And..." he repeated but had nothing to say. Ivy let out a sigh of content.

"Let's go shall we ladies," Ivy said as Echo and Query started following her as well.

"Echo and Query you work for me now stop following her!" Riddler commanded. The girls just stared at Ivy as they kept following her.

"You entranced my ladies!" Riddler said in shock. Ivy let out a small giggle then turned.

"Why are you so surprise Edward?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not surprised... I'm just... it's just I never seen you do it in person, that's all," he said as a matter of fact.

"Here if you want your ladies you can have them," Ivy said and both of them blinked a few times and turned.

"Hey aren't we gonna go!" Query asked.

"Yeah before the cops come, Riddles," Echo pushed.

"Sure why not, boss me around now," Riddler said sarcastically as he followed them out. Ivy, Riddler, Echo, and Query made their way out through the back and down an alley. She could feel how unnerved Riddler was and she knew his bodyguards could sense it as well.

"I'll see you later Riddler, we still have Harley to look for," Ivy said as she made her way toward her car.

"Yeah yeah... see you later," Riddler replied as he turned the opposite direction.

"Hey weren't you gonna tell her about that Harley girl?" Query asked.

"Yeah the truth you said," Echo added.

"I thought I was going to as well," Riddler said a bit melancholy. Then he stood up straight readjusted his tie and grinned. "But plans change," he said arrogantly.


End file.
